


Athena Cykes's Kinktober 2018

by Cyan_Laser



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymity, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Worship, Breasts, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Butts, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Costumes, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Distant Sex, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Glory Hole, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hotdogging, Ice Play, Intergluteal Sex, Kinktober 2018, Leggings, Masochism, Massage, Masturbation, Mating-press, Morning Wood, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Non-Penetrative Sex, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pantyhose, Power Exchange, Prostitution, Punishment, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Rimming, Ripped Clothing, Ripped Leggings, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Sex for Favors, Shibari, Shower Sex, Spanking, Spooning, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, Swallowing, Temperature Play, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Tights, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Waitress Outfit, Whipping, ass worship, hot dogging, public, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Laser/pseuds/Cyan_Laser
Summary: Kinktober 2018 prompts focusing on Athena Cykes from Ace Attorney! Please check the chapter titles for the kinks and pairings you're interested/not interested in.All chapters are independent of each other.





	1. Face-Sitting (Sasha/Athena)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late for this, but when I found out about Kinktober I got an urge to do the challenge with Athena Cykes. I can't wait for next October, so I'll write them now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Face-Sitting  
> Additional kinks: Dom/Sub

“You should be honored. Few people have the privilege of being the captain’s seat.”

The voice came from above Athena. Her vision was completely dominated by two firm buttocks that belonged to the one using her face as a seat, Sasha Buckler. 

The pirate performer was kneeling with her legs spread to accommodate the younger redhead’s face and shoulders, pressing her crotch right to Athena’s mouth. Additionally, her nose was between Sasha’s ass cheeks, pressed against her asshole. Every scent was Sasha Buckler.

Sasha’s ass was Athena’s favorite part of her body. She loved squeezing it and kissing it during the times they had sex. Being almost smothered by it was bliss for Athena. It was warm, soft, yet also firm.

As Athena fantasized about her lover’s rear, she slipped her hand between her own legs. Or at least, she tried to. A hand caught her firmly by the wrist.

“Ah-ah, not after I get off. You are my seat, after all.”

If that’s what Sasha wanted, Athena was happy to oblige. She nodded - not so easy to do when being sat on - and got to work pleasing her captain. 

Her tongue explored Sasha’s crotch blindly, with just the feeling and the taste to guide her. She found something that felt like Sasha’s labia, but it was smooth when she kept going laterally. Better go back, then.

Athena found that same spot again, and after some tentative prods, was able to push it in. She could hear a hum from Sasha, taking that as feedback that she was doing well.

With her tongue between the folds, Athena dragged left with her tongue until she hit the edge of the folds, then went back. She repeated the process faster and faster, drawing more frequent and stronger moans from Sasha with each move, with each flick.

Sasha’s muscles seized when she hit her climax, tightening her grasp on Athena. For those moments that Sasha rode out her orgasm, Athena couldn’t breathe.

Finally, there was relief. Sasha relaxed and lifted herself off, leaving Athena gasping for air more than she was. A layer of Sasha’s wetness was spread over Athena’s face, as though she left her mark on the younger redhead.

Sasha leaned down to give Athena a kiss and a wink. “You’re such a great chair, Athena.”


	2. Ass Worship (Athena/Ema)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Ass Worship

Ever since Athena saw Ema from behind as she was performing her investigation, she wondered what kind of butt she was hiding behind that lab coat. Well, today she would get her wish.

The redheaded lawyer was kneeling on the floor, with a rug beneath her knees to comfort them. In front of her was none other than Ema Skye, standing at the foot of her bed. The brunette wore her usual heels and pants, though her lab coat was absent. With Athena’s head almost level with Ema’s ass, she only needed to lean forward to touch it.

“Ready, Athena?” Ema asked.  
“Mmhm,” Athena hummed in confirmation.

Athena head the faint sound of a button being undone, followed by the sight of the pants coming off. As they were pulled down to her thighs, they revealed a pair of lacy black underwear. They were the kind of panties that easily revealed the lower half of her ass cheeks. Did Ema wear these to work? Athena wondered. Maybe with these and the heels, she wanted to feel sexy on the job. It certainly worked on Athena, in any case.

As Athena fantasized about that, Ema had pulled her pants completely off, the legs going inside out. She placed her hands on the bed, sticking her ass out. “Go ahead, Athena.”

Athena nodded, beginning with Ema’s left ass cheek. She started with tentative licks with the tip of her tongue, drawing a hum from Ema. Athena proceeded, using a bit more tongue and pressure to become intimately acquainted with Ema’s ass. It was smooth, soft, and rounder than she imagined.

Athena continued to lick and kiss, imagining Ema’s ass cheeks were like tender, tasty fruit. She could not stop herself from squeezing the other one with her hand, causing Ema to gasp and tense up for a moment. 

Athena leaned back to admire her work: Ema’s ass covered with a thin layer of her saliva. It was then that the brunette turned around to face Athena, patting the bed behind her.

“Your turn.”


	3. Temperature Play (Ema/Athena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Temperature Play  
> Athena's date can't help but tease her during the Sprocket wedding.
> 
> Additional kinks: Ice Play, Public

The sound of clattering plates and chattering couples filled the air at the Sprocket wedding. Though the background noise was a little hard on Athena’s ears, she accepted it as part of the experience of a wedding. She loved the fairytale atmosphere of a wedding, so she could accept the noise of all of the guests. Not only that, but she also had a date.

Sitting beside Athena was her girlfriend, Ema Skye, in a tight-fitting teal dress. The outfit highlighted the woman’s curves in a way Athena found irresistibly sexy. Athena wore a yellow strapless dress with a blue ribbon tied around the torso. Her dress wasn’t tight-fitting, appearing more cute than sexy. Athena loved it anyway, it made her feel like a princess.

The couple shared a table with Athena’s boss, Phoenix Wright, along with his girlfriend, Maya Fey. Well, that was what Athena thought, at least. They were so close, how could they not be in a relationship?

Athena was explaining how she and Ema met and started dating a few months prior, when she felt fingers tracing along her bare outer thigh, just under the hem of her skirt. She verified with a quick glance that the hand belonged to Ema. Rather than draw attention to it, Athena tried to pass it off by shifting in her chair.

Ema was always eager and bold, and Athena loved her touch. But here? Maybe not the best time, Athena thought. Maybe.

“…And I looked her over, and I thought…”  
Athena was relieved to feel Ema withdraw her fingers, but then she felt a small tap on her thigh. It was Ema again - Athena couldn’t help but roll her eyes - but between her thumb and middle finger was a long ice cube. Athena looked at Ema, who looked back with an eager look on her face. At that moment, she became aware of Phoenix and Maya’s eyes on her. She didn’t want to leave them hanging.

“Fine,” she murmured to Ema. Just don’t be suspicious.

Ema pressed the tip of the ice cube on Athena’s thigh. The chill immediately coursed through her thigh, and she clenched her teeth. The hair on her body stood on end as Ema gently ran the ice cube over her thigh, dangerously close to the hem of her panties. It was then she realized she still hadn’t continued speaking.

“…Exercise! I thought she could use some exercise! And I guess things just went from there.”

It felt longer than it was, but finally Ema removed the ice cube. Athena caught her drop it in her drink, and she swooned. 

She scratched her thigh. She could still feel the chill, even after Ema stopped toying with her. In contrast to that feeling, her desire was sizzling. Athena was looking forward to the time they’d spend alone later that evening, determined to let her fingers do the talking.


	4. Spitroasting (Athena/Apollo/Clay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Spitroasting  
> Athena's first meeting with Clay included her being spitroasted by him and Apollo.

When Athena casually brought up an idea for her and Apollo to spice up their sex life, she was not expecting the reaction she got from her boyfriend. She told him she fantasized being in the middle of two men in an off handed manner, not confident that he’d indulge her in it. Although she was honest, she didn’t imagine he’d like the idea of her having sex with him and another man.

Apollo, however, was quick to suggest the friend he told her about after their victory in the Themis case. This person was someone Apollo was close to and trusted greatly, so he promised to suggest it to his friend. 

That was how the first day of meeting Clay Terran came to pass: with Athena ending up in the middle of the two men.

The get-together culminated in Athena on the bed, positioned on her hands and kness. Apollo knelt behind her, currently applying lube to his condom-covered cock. Clay, in front of her, was shifting forward, positioning his own dick in front of Athena’s face. Though she hadn’t touched it yet, the tip was covered in precum, clear evidence of his anticipation. 

They started when Apollo slowly inserted his length into Athena’s wet pussy. She stifled a groan in response to him slowly pushing in. Athena took initiative with Clay, who had been quite reserved since they got in the bedroom. She used her right hand to stroke his length.. When Athena looked up at him, he blushed heavily, and looked away as soon as their eyes met.

As Apollo slowly thrusted in Athena, the girl began to take Clay’s cock in her mouth. The precum was the first thing she tasted, lingering as his cock slid further into her mouth. The man let out a sharp gasp as Athena began to bob her head, in rhythm with Apollo’s thrusts.

She felt Clay’s hand rest on her head, about as light and delicate as the nervous man could manage.

“She sucks good, doesn’t she?” came Apollo’s from voice behind her. He was gripping her hips, thrusting faster into her.

With a muffled giggle, Athena smiled - hard to do with a cock filling your mouth. She delighted in hearing her boyfriend praise her oral sex skills.

“Mm-hm,” Clay hummed with a nod. His hand was still on her head, guiding her. “Oh, Athena...” his voice was a barely audible whisper.

Suddenly, the two men withdrew. Athena could see Clay’s whole cock in front of her, with his own hand wrapped around it. The man was stroking furiously, and within a few short moments she was rewarded with warm, sticky cum. A single, thick strand spread across her nose, to her forehead, and ending in her hair.

As for Apollo, she got her answer at the same time. His semen landed on her bare ass and her lower back in one, hot spurt.

She had barely any time to rest. Two slick fingers entered her pussy, forcing a sharp gasp out of Athena. It was certainly Apollo. She was at the mercy of his fingers; they fucked her cunt relentlessly, wet slapping sounds filling her ears. Another hand gripped her thigh to hold her steady. 

She was keening in seconds. Her inner walls were pulsing when she came, squeezing Apollo’s fingers. She collapsed on the bed, pulling away from Apollo’s fingers. The sensation of all of that cum on her body soon grew cool, but Athena was glad she could satisfy Apollo and his friend, Clay.

Clay finally broke the silence, his voice slightly ragged. “Thanks, you two. I had so much fun. And Apollo, you’re really lucky to have a girl like Athena!”


	5. Masochism (Franziska/Athena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Masochism  
> Athena loves being whipped by the dominant Franziska von Karma.  
> Additional kinks: Whipping, Bondage

The cold and hard wooden floor was Athena’s red carpet tonight. It was all she’d be allowed, unless she was fortunate enough to get a bed. Lying face down, her bare body was becoming acquainted with the texture of the floor. Cold and hard would also be an accurate description of her nipples. There was a sharp crack of a whip, the piercing sound of which felt like it was barely surpassed by the stinging pain on her backside. Athena gritted her teeth after each lash, groaning as each whip added more hot pain, in contrast to the cold floor she lay on.

There was no hiding Athena’s arousal. The woman delivering the lashes was none other than Franziska von Karma, a woman Athena admired greatly. From the time they talked, Athena soon found herself drawn to the strong, prideful, and dominating woman that was Franziska von Karma. The young redhead was convinced that there was nobody else who could fulfil her carnal desire of being dominated by this powerful woman.

Once Athena admitted this, Franziska seemed to take a moment to consider. Then, she answered that she would satisfy Athena’s “foolish urges, perfectly.”

Every lash caused Athena to squirm, her body scraping against the wooden floor she lay on. Her fists clenched, wrists bound behind her back as she whimpered.

“Hmph. Even when you’re not wearing yellow, you’re still foolish.”

Standing over her was Franziska, wearing a black lingerie set with stockings and a garter belt, topped off with stilettos. Seeing her like this started off the night right for Athena. Even not being able to see her in her position, Athena still pictured Franziska towering over her, whip in hand. The thought of a woman 10 years older than her dominating her drove Athena wild. Every whip, every strike left marks, and all Athena could think of was look them over in the mirror and count them. 

Athena did all she could do: grind her hips to give herself some form of pleasure. That action was short-lived, when she quickly felt a sharp pain in her buttock. Franziska’s stiletto jabbed into it, giving it a slight twist. Athena let out an excited groan. Her mistress’s heel left a stamp on her ass, just another mark to show how Franziska thoroughly _owned_ her.

“Enjoying that? You really are a special kind of foolish girl, Athena Cykes. Turn over.”

Athena did as she was instructed. She lay on her back, propped up by her bound wrists beneath her. The sore, stinging feeling in her backside intensified as she put weight on it. However, she simply had to tolerate the pain. It was what was expected of her. 

Before she knew it, Franziska whipped her thighs. The sudden pain forced Athena to part her legs. Athena was wet with arousal, and Franziska could see this.

“Even I cannot prevent this,” Franziska gestured to Athena’s wet cunt. She whipped Athena’s inner thighs, each successive whip getting closer and closer to her sensitive pussy. She wasn’t missing, Athena knew better than to question her mistress’s ability. 

Another aimed whip, this time landing precisely on its mark: Athena’s mound. It was a strike so tantalizingly close to her clit, that tears formed in Athena’s eyes. Franziska let her whip linger for a moment, and the end slithered across Athena’s wet folds like a finger. The young redhead was writhing; even a momentary taste of pleasure like this was intense.

Franziska was looking over the end of her whip. “You are getting my whip wet, you foolish girl.”

Imagining her wetness on Franziska’s whip, Athena’s lips parted. She dragged her tongue along the roof of her mouth, creating a tickling sensation. And there was another-

Lashes on the bottom on her breasts. Athena shrieked, caught completely off guard.

“You were thinking I would let you taste it, weren’t you? You are so predictable, Athena Cykes. What am I ever going to do with you...”

_Lots of things, I hope._ Athena's mind was racing with all of the things she'd let Franziska do to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this one. I like pairing Athena with older, more dominant women.


	6. Glory Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Glory Holes  
> Athena works as a glory hole girl on the side.  
> Additional kinks: Prostitution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the kinks for today appealed to me, so I substituted one from another day.

Athena Cykes had a secret. Formally, she was a lawyer. But by night, she worked in an “agency”, providing anonymous blowjobs through a glory hole.

The anonymity of being a glory hole girl appealed to the young lawyer. She was in need of money to cover her student loans, and she had a skill she was confident in. The boys she was with back in Europe praised her oral sex skills, and she passed her audition at the agency with flying colors. The manager, a woman with a lunch lady front, was very impressed with Athena’s skills.

And of course, her law career would be ruined if she didn’t protect her anonymity like this. 

For a monthly fee, patrons could enter the agency and request anonymous sex. Some of the other employees would perform penetrative sex, but Athena preferred to stick to sucking off the men. Her own policy was no swallowing, which most of her clients respected.

Athena knelt in her work room, a bathroom stall with a few alterations. Rugs were provided for the comfort of the employees, and the essential component, the glory hole, was bordered with plastic. It was certainly more professional than using duct tape.

Athena heard the sound of a door opening, then another, much closer to her. Her growing anticipation was validated when she saw part of a man’s waist through the hold. Black sweatpants and a grey sweater. The figure slipped out of sight. A moment later, something was stuck through the hole: payment in the form of bills. Athena accepted them without a word.

A cock slipped through the hole. _Eager,_ she thought, still counting the money. Once she confirmed that she was paid the correct amount for oral sex, she positioned herself in front of the hole. The customer’s cock was half-erect, with black pubic hair. It looked a bit spiky to Athena, but she wasn’t going to get _that_ close.

Athena started by running her tongue around his head. She slipped it into the ridges past the glans. Then she moved forward to take his erect length in her mouth, sliding her tongue along the shaft to slick it up. It was warm and a bit sweaty, likely from being trapped in those sweatpants. The man moaned, and Athena giggled. She loved it when she got that kind of response out of them.

When she got halfway along his shaft, she pulled back. The cock exited her mouth with a wet pop, a sound which reverberated through the bathroom. She enjoyed making that sound as well.

Athena gave the shaft several thorough strokes, sometimes twisting her grip to cover every part of the man’s length. She could feel every texture as she stroked, and the man let out a growl.

Then, she took him in her mouth again, her cheeks narrowing as she sucked and sucked on his cock. Athena bobbed her head repeatedly, getting into a rhythm of sucking and breaking for a breath. Soon, Athena could tell from her experience and intuition that the man was getting close to his climax. His moans were more frequent, and his hips were shaking.

Pulling out with a sloppy wet pop, Athena would finish the man with her hand. Her lips were close to his cock, closed of course, as she jerked him off. She tilted her head back to avoid the cum getting in her eyes. With a sharp gasp, he climaxed, rewarding Athena with his hot, sticky cum on her chin and neck.

“Thank you,” the man said, after taking a second to catch his breath. He left the room, and Athena reached to her side to collect some wipes, to clean her face and her hands. Finished, she counted over her money with her now clean hands and smiled. 

It was just business, of course. That was what Athena told herself every time she served a customer. But when they left satisfied, she too was happy she made them feel this way.

 


	7. Face-Fucking (Simon/Athena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Face-Fucking  
> Additional kinks: Deepthroating, Swallowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, I replaced a kink on today's list with one of my own. I always wanted to write this with Athena.

“Cykes-dono.”

Simon curtly greeted Athena when she stepped into his office. It was not entirely unusual for the young lawyer to meet the prosecutor in his office, whether for business or otherwise. Today, Athena was hoping, would be one of those “otherwise” times.

She frowned at his formal greeting, and placed her hands on her hips in a playful display of irritation. “Hi, Simon. Busy?”

“Of course.” Simon’s tone was almost one of annoyance, like he was disappointed in her not noticing something so obvious. Almost, of course. Perhaps not to an onlooker, but Athena could tell he was still glad to see her.

“Good.” With that, Athena closed the door behind her, and turned around to slide the lock into place. As the prosecutor continued working, he didn’t even glance at her even as she approached his desk. Rather than take a seat in front of him, Athena lowered herself down on her knees and crawled under the desk.

Two legs clad in black slacks stood in her path. With a gentle push, they parted, allowing Athena to progress to her destination.

Athena surfaced in front of his chair, right in front of his crotch. Simon simply gave her a glance, then turned his gaze back to his work. _That’s right, keep working._ Athena smiled to herself as her hands worked on undoing Simon’s belt.

After pulling away the layers of clothing, Simon’s full length was finally free. A man of his stature had a thick cock, one that Athena craved feeling every singe inch inside of her. At the moment, he was only half-erect, but Athena worked on changing that.

The redhead gave Simon’s shaft a few, long strokes. She could feel him harden in her hand. With Simon now fully erect, Athena parted her lips to take in his tip, using her tongue to coat it with her saliva. Simon failed to prevent himself from gasping.

Suddenly, he spoke. “I never told you to lock the door. If the chief prosecutor wants to see me, I would have some explaining to do.”

Athena pulled back, letting his cock slip out of her mouth. It was resting on her chin. “Sorry.”

“No matter. Let’s finish this quickly.”

Simon placed a large hand on the back of Athena’s head, guiding her down to once again slip his cock into her mouth. When she made it about halfway down his shaft, he started to guide her up and down at a steady pace. Athena quickly realized what he was doing; trying to relax her tongue and jaw as best she could. She placed her hands on his thighs to keep herself steady.

There was a second hand on Athena’s head. With a sharp and abrupt movement, Simon shoved his whole length into Athena’s mouth, hitting the back of her throat. With constant pressure, he held her in place for several seconds, letting out a low growl. Athena squeezed her eyes shut, but that could not stop the tears that began to form. 

Simon forced her off, leaving the young redheaded lawyer sputtering and gasping for air. His cock was covered in a thick layer of saliva, a single thick string of which connected her lips to his sex. Some of her saliva was also dribbling down her chin. Athena took a moment to catch her breath. When she was ready, she opened her mouth wide enough to accept his cock once more

That was all that Simon needed.

Using both of his hands, the prosecutor started to fuck Athena’s mouth. Within seconds, the room was filled with sounds of Athena slurping and gagging. Each thrust hit the back of her throat, and the tears came back. They trickled down her cheeks, to her lips where saliva dribbled out uncontrollably. All Athena could do was relax and let Simon take control, and breathe when he allowed her.

With one final growl, on the edge of losing his composure, Simon forced his whole length into her mouth and held her there. Athena’s nose was pressed up against his body; she was forced to swallow every last drop of his cum that shot down her throat.

Panting, Simon released Athena. The girl’s face was a mess of her own tears and saliva, mixed in with a small amount of Simon’s leftover cum. Her hair was sticking to her face, and some strands had come loose on the back of her head where Simon gripped her. What little makeup she wore was also a mess.

Simon’s hand was on her face once again, though this time it was under her chin to gently tilt her head up. With his thumb, he wiped the tears on Athena’s face.

He offered her some paper towels. “Get yourself cleaned up, Athena. No girl of mine is strutting around, looking like that.”


	8. Angry Sex (Athena/Apollo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Hate-fucking/Angry Sex  
> Athena's first case is stressing her out.

“What the hell is this?! Do these people know nothing about Junie?!”

Athena threw the student newspaper down on the table in a rage. She had been reading a copy of one of Myriam Scuttlebutt’s newspapers, hoping to get more clues for the current case at Themis Legal Academy. But what was contained in one of these pages was simply the ramblings of a lunatic. It had the audacity to suggest that Juniper Woods was promiscuous, being in secret physical relationships with both Hugh and Robin.

“Athena, calm down, alright? It’s clearly not meant to be taken seriously…” Beside her was Apollo, also sitting on the couch. Athena had come over to his apartment to further discuss and examine their case for defending Juniper Woods. It was the first case Athena was taking on as the lead.

“But this is Junie we’re talking about!”

Things weren’t going so well. And now, this newspaper “article” had her frustrated and angry. Her hands were balled into fists and shaking. She loosened her tie, thinking that might help her breathe a bit better. 

_Calm down… he’s right, I need to calm down,_ Athena silently reminded herself. As she continued to play with her tie, an idea came to her.

She got to her feet, and grabbed her coworker by the wrist. Athena pulled a surprised Apollo behind her, leading him out of the living room.

“What?! Athena, what are you doing?”

“We are going to _fuck_!”

“What? O-Okay...”

Athena dragged Apollo into his bedroom, a woman fixated on just one thing. She pushed Apollo down on his back on the bed, firmly enough so he’d get the message to stay there. Wasting no time, Athena stripped off the clothing on her lower half. Her skirt was discarded on the floor, and her leggings ended up inside out without concern. Finally, she removed her panties.

She straddled Apollo and undid his pants, pulling his clothing down enough to get to his cock. He wasn’t fully erect, but that was enough for her. Foreplay be damned, she needed to fuck _now_.

Athena held Apollo’s cock steady as she positioned her entrance right above the tip. She lowered herself onto it, causing both of them to groan. Unsurprisingly, it was rougher without any lubrication, but Athena sucked it up and kept going. Apollo kept hardening inside her as his length filled her.

Using her legs, Athena rode Apollo’s cock, thrusting up and down. Her legs began to ache as she kept up her rhythm. She placed her hands on Apollo’s chest to keep herself steady, and closed her eyes to focus on just one thing: getting off.

Apollo’s hands grasped Athena’s thighs, but she still took charge. As she bounced up and down on his length, some of her hair was sticking to her face. Beads of sweat began to roll down her forehead, but in her fervor, she didn’t care. Athena simply focused on taking Apollo’s cock with each of her thrusts. Her breathing was heavy, each exhale mixed with her shaky moans.

Athena could feel the warm release of Apollo’s cum inside of her when he climaxed, but the girl was not done yet. In fact, she sped up, hips slapping against his. Like a spring coiling tightly, she could sense her orgasm building. She just needed to hit the peak.

Apollo’s warm cum leaked out of Athena’s pussy when she finally climaxed, crying out and shaking. She was covered in sweat, and her legs felt like they were on fire. Her heart was beating so fast she could swear she could hear it.

When that powerful orgasm subsided, Athena used her spent legs to push herself off of Apollo, who had already fallen asleep without her noticing. Athena plopped on the bed lazily beside him. She was still covered in sweat, and Apollo’s seed was dripping out of her pussy, but Athena paid none of it any mind.

_I definitely went overboard there,_ Athena thought. She’ll apologize to him in the morning. For now, it was the perfect time to sleep.


	9. Bondage (Apollo/Athena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Bondage  
> Athena can't get away from that one day in court.

Athena scratched her neck, looking around the office. She was _almost_ done her work, but still had plenty of time to kill before her shift at the agency was over. At times like these, she would usually talk to Trucy, but she and Mr. Wright were temporarily out of the office leaving just her and her boyfriend, Apollo. With some private time, Athena would often get a little affectionate with him.

She rolled her chair on over to where Apollo was sitting, then hopped onto his lap. The first few times she did this, he’d flinch and protest. Eventually, he would sigh and say something like, “Athena, I’m working,” though Athena could clearly tell he was more happy than annoyed to be close to her. Times like these, he wouldn’t say anything, just wrap his free arm around her waist.

“You’re a funny girl, Athena.”

“Is that a compliment?” Athena turned to look at him, a playful little smile on her face.

“You’re _my_ funny girl.” Ah, that sweet, warm voice. “After all, what kind of girl just lets herself get tied up in court, literally?”

“It was just to solve the case! And hold on, you definitely enjoyed it, too!”

“I-I didn’t!”

“You said the same thing back then, too. But I hear discord in your voice.”

“Hey, what about you? I just noticed a little smirk when you talked about it. You even touched your wrist.”

Athena frowned. Okay, maybe he did notice that. As usual, she was even more transparent with him. “So? Twitchy faces aren’t proof.”

“Emotions aren’t proof.”

“How dare you?!” Athena’s fists clenched for a second. She glared at Apollo, who returned her gaze with his own, a slight smirk on her face. Athena glanced at her hands, noticing her thumb was still brushing her wrist. After a second, she returned her gaze to Apollo.

“Tonight?”

“Tonight.”

* * *

 

Athena lay on her bed, getting about as comfortable as she could be. Her arms were folded behind her head, wrists bound, just like that time in court. As Apollo bound them together with the rope he brought, she smirked and made a comment about how familiar he seemed with it. Naturally, he blushed heavily in that way that made him irresistibly adorable.

In addition, Athena’s legs were spread as she lay on the bed. Completely naked, she was displaying herself to Apollo, sending a clear message: her pussy needed one thing, and that was him. Now if only he’d hurry up and undress himself...

Thankfully, she didn’t need to wait long, as Apollo soon crawled on the bed in only his underwear. She watched him approach her with anticipation, helpless to stop his advances. He positioned himself on his stomach, head between her legs.

“You comfortable, Athena? Anything hurt?”

Dammit.

“I’m fine, Apollo. Come on, let’s get to it.” If her hands were free, she would have grabbed his head and forced it between her legs.

With no further warning or hesitation, Apollo’s tongue brushed against her labia. Athena’s eyes fluttered shut as the pleasure washed over her. Her frustration was replaced with moans of sweet delight as he continued to eat her out.

He ascended to give the clit a few quick licks, before he returned to her cunt. Athena squirmed against her bonds, muttering, “God, Apollo, you fucking tease...” She bet he smiled after drawing that reaction from her.

She sunk into the pillow while Apollo’s tongue flicked at her sensitive folds. Arching her back and bucking her hips, she came. Athena cried out with a powerful moan as Apollo kept on licking throughout her orgasm. She gripped the pillow beneath her bound wrists.

Her pussy was coated in a layer of her own juices and Apollo’s saliva. But Athena wanted more. It was something she didn’t even need to say. Apollo wasted no time in removing his underwear, and after a moment his cock was pressed against her entrance.

Athena nodded to him, and braced herself. She closed her eyes as the felt the sensation of her walls parting to accommodate his whole length. Athena let out a sigh as her lover pushed deeper and deeper. Hands latched firmly on her hips, Apollo began to thrust.

“Fuck me, please!” Between her moans and cries of his name, Athena begged him to go faster. Unable to do much else, Athena squirmed, fighting in vain against her restraints The sound of skin smacking against skin joined as a counterpoint to their combined moans, in time with each powerful thrust.

Apollo’s hands groped Athena’s breasts as he slowed down - _dammit, no!_ “Where do you want it?” he asked between his gasps for air.

“Inside me!” Athena begged. _Give a girl what she wants!_

Apollo picked up his pace, squeezing Athena’s breasts, thumbs playing with her nipples. Within a few thrusts she was gone, reduced to a trembling, whimpering mess with her second climax of the night.

With one final thrust and squeeze, Apollo came inside of Athena. Her lower body nearly went numb when the warm liquid shot inside of her. It was so hot, so divine, to feel him release inside of her. Spent and covered in sweat, Apollo eventually pulled out and flopped on the bed beside her.

Athena lay flat on the bed, breathless. It felt like she was sinking into the mattress. Her lover’s seed slowly leaked out of her, and she became aware of one more thing:

“...Apollo, my hands hurt.”

“Whoops, sorry!”

_How can you forget?_ Apollo carefully cut the ropes binding Athena with the scissors on the nightstand. With her arms free, Athena turned on her side and nuzzled her boyfriend. It felt _so_ good to be fucked like this, by the man she absolutely loved.

“I love you, Apollo Justice.”

“I love you too, Athena Cykes.” With that, they shared a deep kiss, and drifted off to sleep in each other’s embrace.


	10. Hair Pulling (Apollo/Athena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Hair Pulling  
> Athena invites Apollo for "coffee," wearing the Trés Bien waitress outfit.  
> Additional kinks: Waitress Outfit, Role-Play, Spanking

“Hmm…” Athena hummed to herself. The redheaded lawyer was leaning close to the mirror in her bedroom, making adjustments to the final piece of her outfit: a frilly, maid-style crown. A few days prior, Athena had found an orange waitress outfit with white, frilly trim in the closet of the Wright Anything Agency office. Athena guessed it was an outfit Trucy could use in one of her shows, but it was rather hidden in the closet.

In any case, Athena tried it on. It was definitely a little small, the skirt being noticeably short. That felt like a minor inconvenience, as it accentuated her body in a way no other outfit she had did. The white sash around her lower torso made her waist seem tiny, causing her chest and hips to appear wider. The pencil skirt revealed over half of her thighs, and showed off her shapely buttocks. To top it all off, the outfit was as close-fitting as possible - Athena wasn’t wearing any undergarments. When Athena saw how she looked in this outfit, her first thought was: “This will definitely drive Apollo crazy.” 

Hopefully Trucy or Mr. Wright would not notice the outfit missing. If all went well, she should return it to where she found it. After washing it, of course.

With a final, gentle tug, Athena was finally satisfied with how the crown rested on her head. She looked over the outfit one final time, tightening the sash, and turning around to admire her ass in the tight skirt. Apollo would be waiting in the living room. She had invited him over for some “coffee,” and intended to play the part of the waitress to serve him. After exiting her room, Athena traveled along the short hallway connecting her bedroom to the living room and kitchen of her apartment.

Apollo was sitting on the sofa. Behind him and the sofa was a partition, separating the living room area from the kitchen. When their eyes met, he looked surprised at first, but that expression quickly changed to a smile. Athena had no doubt he was checking her out. 

Athena bowed slightly with her hands over her middle. “Good evening, sir. How may I serve you?”

Apollo shifted on the couch. Athena could see one of his arms move to cover his crotch, no doubt a clumsy move to hide a growing erection. His cheeks were tinted light red. “Coffee, the way I usually like it.”  
  
“Right away, sir,” Athena responded. With that, she headed off to the kitchen just behind her boyfriend, now customer. Athena thought he certainly was checking out her ass as she walked away. He did not need to specify his preference for his coffee: one milk and one sugar. Just enough to make the bitterness of normal coffee bearable, without being too sweet.

After the process of making the coffee, and adding the milk and sugar, Athena returned to her customer. “Here you are, sir,” she said, gently placing the mug of coffee on a coaster on the coffee table. She straightened up briskly, her perky breasts bouncing in response. Good thing she decided to do without a bra, to let her breasts bounce freely. “Enjoy.”

Apollo must have noticed, as he hesitated before expressing his appreciation. “Thank you, miss.” With that, she took her leave once more to the kitchen, pretending to be busy. If Apollo was satisfied with her service, hopefully he would even give her a tip.

Less time had passed than Athena had expected. Apollo cleared his throat, stating, “A-Miss Waitress, I’d like the check!” Athena was right over, fighting the urge to dash. When she stood beside the couch, he added, “In fact, you did so well, I’ll give you a tip.” He parted his legs, and Athena could see an obvious bulge in his pants.

With that sight, Athena approached the grateful customer without hesitation. She placed a knee on the couch, intending to straddle his lap. However, when she got close, he stopped her.

“Hold it,” he interjected firmly. “I said _I_ was going to tip you, so… on your knees.” Apollo pointed to the ground in front of the coffee table. “Put your hands on the table.”

Surprised, but pleasantly intrigued by Apollo’s assertiveness, Athena obeyed. After all, she could not just refuse a gracious customer’s tip like that. She assumed the position, leaning on the coffee table for support. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, but she saw - and felt - Apollo lifting her pencil skirt. Her round ass exposed, Athena could feel the cool air on her backside. She heard the sounds of a button and a zipper being undone, and she braced herself.

“No underwear? Thanks for making this so easy.”

Apollo pressed the head of his cock on Athena’s wet pussy. He pushed forward, causing the folds to part and allow him access, and Athena tensed up. With his hands on her hips, Apollo began making thrusts, pushing his length all the way in within moments. Athena’s ears were filled with the sounds of their moans, the creaking of the table, and skin slapping against skin.

Suddenly, there was another, louder smacking sound, accompanied with a stinging pain. She was spanked, surely hard enough to leave a mark. The thought of having a handprint on her ass from her lover only aroused Athena further. She rested her head on the table, groaning.

Her head was suddenly raised with a sharp pain in her scalp. Apollo had grabbed a handful of hair from her ponytail and yanked. He alternated between his strong thrusts and pulling her ponytail. 

“Yes! Yes!!” Athena hollered in both pain and pleasure. Getting roughly ravished like this was simply _glorious_. Thankfully, it wasn’t too painful, as she wanted to allow her customer to please himself no matter what.

Athena cried out when her orgasm hit, muscles clenching and eyes squeezed shut while Apollo relentlessly pounded her. With a second, harder slap on her other ass cheek, he gripped both of Athena’s hips, fingernails digging into the skin. By releasing Athena’s hair from his grasp, the dazed girl’s head dropped unceremoniously on the table. At last, he made several powerful thrusts, and she could even feel his balls slapping against her. In those final thrusts, Athena could feel a warm and viscous liquid shoot inside her in two spurts, one strong, and one weak. Finally, Apollo ended by plunging his full length inside her cunt, twitching as the last few drops dribbled out.

Athena got the full extent of his “tip”: every last drop of her customer’s semen, plus a pair of handprints on her rear.

When it was all over, Athena was resting on the coffee table. Her panting left fog marks on the surface of the table. A pair of lips kissed her on the nape of her neck. “Thank you very much for serving me tonight,” he whispered in her ear, making her heart flutter. He withdrew from her, causing the semen filling her pussy to trickle out, down her thighs.

Athena got back on her feet, smoothing down her skirt so it covered her marked ass once again. Apollo was back on the couch, pulling up his pants. Athena continued with her waitress duties, though clearly shaky and short of breath. The thick white liquid rolling down her thigh already felt cool. As Athena collected the empty coffee mug, Apollo spoke up.

“I think I’ll order desert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved writing this entry. I hope you like it too!


	11. Scissoring/Tribadism (Lynne (Ghost Trick)/Athena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Scissoring/Tribadism  
> Athena and Lynne are similar in many ways.  
> Additional kinks: Tribbing/scissoring in leggings and pantyhose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Lynne from Ghost Trick!

When Athena met Lynne, she was amazed by how much the detective truly understood her. Lynne knew that you can’t get work done on an empty stomach, and she could eat as much as Athena could. She was always full of enthusiasm and always fought for justice, but sensible enough to bring Athena back to earth when she went off on her tangents.

Athena’s admiration for Lynne grew further when they teamed up to solve a particularly difficult case. It was good to have a detective on her side for once, and infinitely better to find they worked together in sync.

It was fair to say that Athena had a crush on Lynne. 

Their hard work paid off with the truth being brought to light and a not-guilty verdict for Athena’s client. The team of redheads shared a hug in the defendant’s lobby, which Athena wished lasted longer than it did. When Lynne pulled away, her hand lingered on Athena’s wrist for a second. “Athena, want to come over to my place to celebrate?” 

“Of course! I’d love to!” Athena eagerly agreed. Spend more time with Lynne? Why would she refuse?

* * *

Athena arrived at Lynne’s apartment to find the detective with a bottle, not wearing her coat. Athena left her coat and boots at the door before stepping in to greet her.

“Champagne?” Lynne offered.

Athena looked conflicted. “Um...”

“Oh, you’re too young, aren’t you?” Lynne’s expression softened; perhaps she was embarrassed she forgot how young Athena was. There was silence for a moment, and Lynne seemed to be in thought. Then she smiled. “Well, I never saw you drink any. Nope. I had two glasses.” She handed Athena a glass, and the lawyer, reassured, accepted.

It tasted dry. But this was Lynne’s treat, and that made it sweeter for Athena. 

“Thanks for all your help, Lynne. I really like y- working with you, you know?” Athena couldn’t stop herself from stumbling over that compliment. She was surely blushing by now.

“Me too, Athena. You’re so talented and bright. I wish I was as good as you!” Lynne took a small step forward when she said that, her elbow almost touching Athena's arm. Athena found herself leaning forward, as well.

It felt like she hardly moved at all. In the next moment, when she leaned in just a little closer, their lips were pressed together. The two redheads fumbled with their hands, trying to set down their empty glasses. They clattered and rolled on their sides, but fuck it, there’s more important matters right now. Athena’s hands were scrambling for purchase on Lynne’s figure, and it seemed the same for the other young woman. At last, they separated. 

“Bedroom?” Athena asked.

“Yes,” Lynne nodded.

The detective led Athena, holding her hand, to her bedroom. The pair sat on the bed, lips locked, while their hands explored each other's bodies. It didn't take much for Athena to guess where this was headed.

Their brief kiss was interrupted when Lynne pulled away, beginning to undress herself. Athena watched the detective undo the buttons on her shirt, before taking that as a hint to remove her own clothing.

Time passed in relative silence as the two removed their own clothing, sitting on the bed. Athena had taken off everything except for her bra and black leggings - with no panties underneath - when Lynne spoke up.

“Can you leave them on? I always wanted to try something.”

Lynne, similarly, had stripped down to her bra and orange pantyhose. The thin fabric was transparent enough for Athena to see the skin underneath. All of it.

“No underwear? That’s adventurous, Detective.”

“That’s because I feel like celebrating with you, Miss Cykes.”

Lynne shifted towards Athena, leaning in to kiss the lawyer. She gently guided Athena down to lay on her back, with her hand gently placed on Athena's chest. As Athena's head rested back on the pillow, she saw Lynne crawling back. Lynne grabbed one of Athena’s legs and lifted it, allowing her to straddle the other one. As she held on to the lifted leg, she shifted forward, touching her pussy with Athena's; pantyhose and leggings aside, of course.

Athena gasped. It felt like the times she rubbed herself through her panties when she played with herself, but this was so much softer. She looked up at Lynne and nodded.

With her legs positioned on either side of Athena, Lynne began to move her hips. At first, the friction and heat from each movement was intense. Athena groaned with each movement of Lynne's hips. Not only was the sensation of Lynne's pussy, clothed only by her thin pantyhose, warm, but it was also soft in this certain sense that was unbelievable.

Lynne continued to grind against Athena, clinging to her leg for more leverage. Their wetness seeped into their leggings, dulling any feelings of discomfort from earlier. Athena tried her best to rock her hips in rhythm with Lynne, as she was building towards her peak.

Athena came first, clinging to the bedsheets and sinking into the pillow as Lynne continued to ride her. Athena was convulsing under Lynne with every rub against Athena's oversensitive pussy. Soon after, Lynne came as well, shuddering.

The detective lifted herself off of Athena and crawled beside her. They cuddled, with Lynne pressing light kisses to Athena's neck, lips, and cheek. There was a cool damp patch of Athena's wetness on her leggings, at the crotch. It exposed the outline of her pussy.

“Wow, looks like I still need to catch up to you,” Athena said, after she caught her breath. She could feel her ears buzzing to the rhythm of her heartbeat. "That was different... and fun."

“You liked that too? I think this’ll be the start of a fruitful partnership!”


	12. Rimming (Athena/Sasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Rimming  
> Athena shows her love of Sasha's booty.

During the time Athena first met Sasha Buckler on the Shipshape Aquarium case, Athena was hooked almost immediately. Sasha had this energetic personality which spoke to Athena, and she also starred in Athena’s favorite show ever. It was even better that Sasha was damn sexy as well. She wore a skimpy outfit, showing off that slim and toned body that Athena couldn’t stop herself from admiring.

Especially Sasha’s ass. Pirates have booty, after all. When the two made out, Athena would give Sasha’s rear a little squeeze, causing Sasha to tense. The pirate performer would respond with a squeeze on Athena’s ass in return.

So when next they had sex, Athena had an idea.

* * *

 Athena crawled forward like a tiger stalking its prey. Lying on her back, Sasha’s legs were spread, exposing her perfectly shaven pink pussy. First, Athena started with kissing Sasha’s strong and smooth thighs. The older woman observed Athena quietly, anticipating the girl’s next move, like the many times she had eaten Sasha out.

Athena began licking the pink folds of Sasha’s pussy like she usually did. There was that familiar flavor of Sasha that she had grown accustomed to. That taste was _her_. With each continuous lick, Athena’s saliva mixed with Sasha’s wetness.

This time, however, Athena did differently. Her tongue slipped down, massaging the small stretch of skin between the vagina and the anus. She went lower still, bringing her tongue and Sasha’s pussy juices to her asshole. Sasha let out an adorable gasp of surprise, a delightful sound to Athena’s ears.

Athena lifted her face from between Sasha’s legs, and grabbed her hips to tilt them upward. With her hips tilted like this, Sasha’s knees were in the air, and her asshole was perfectly exposed to Athena.

Sasha kept herself shaven and clean for her job, and this diligence extended even to her asshole. It was small and pink, and Athena found it to be irresistibly cute.

Athena caught Sasha’s gaze through half-closed eyes as she dipped her head between Sasha’s legs once more. When Athena began to lick down there, it tasted faintly of bare skin and Sasha’s juices. Her tongue swirled around and around the tiny pink hole.

“Oh, Athena… you’re taking your plundering to a new level, aren’t you…” Sasha groaned as Athena’s tongue prodded her asshole. Even in bed, Sasha was energetic and outgoing with Athena. But when it came time for Athena to please her girlfriend, Sasha would give herself to Athena, and let the girl work to her heart’s content. This rough-and-tumble pirate would let out the sweetest moans, moans for _her._

The tongue pushed in, and Sasha gasped. Even with the help of her wetness and Athena’s tongue, the young lawyer could only barely get the tip in. With Sasha’s asshole clenching with her moans, Athena could barely move her tongue around the tight ring. Still, Athena would flick her tongue as best she could, using her right thumb to stroke Sasha’s clit.

As the moments passed, Sasha’s asshole began to yield to Athena’s tongue. The tightness was still there; the ring wouldn’t stop pulsing around Athena’s tongue as it pressed in farther. Sasha pressed back against Athena, desperate to have that tongue as deep in her ass as possible. Athena was so far in that her nose was right against Sasha’s pussy.

With one final cry, Sasha climaxed. She tightened around Athena’s tongue as the intense pleasure hit her. Athena still rubbed at Sasha’s clit even as she rode out her orgasm, causing the pirate performer to shake and whimper as Athena toyed with her oversensitive and throbbing clit. Athena tongue never left that tight asshole through Sasha’s orgasm.

Sasha went limp once that intense orgasm subsided. One leg fell and bumped Athena’s head, who was slowly withdrawing her tongue. There was a short pause, before Sasha gasped. It seemed like she was so worn out it took her a moment to realize what happened.

“S-Sorry, Athena! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry. It was a little bump,” Athena smiled. Those moans and whimpers of Sasha’s were still fresh in her mind.

Athena crawled on top of Sasha, who pulled her into an embrace with her shaky arm. The couple shared a deep kiss, warm tongues sliding and twining with each other. 

When they separated, with Sasha still breathing heavily, Athena smirked. “Bet you’ve never been plundered like that, eh?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, that stretch of skin between the genitals and the anus is called the perineum.


	13. Distant Sex (Athena/Means)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Distant/Distracted Sex  
> Athena will do anything for her case.

To cover more ground, Apollo and Athena split up in their investigation of Themis Legal Academy. However, Athena was getting frustrated with the clues and leads that seemed to go nowhere. She had hoped it wouldn’t come to it, but she felt she had no choice. Time was running out.

Anxious, she was waiting outside of Professor Means’s office. Hopefully she could meet him before he headed home. More importantly, she hoped nobody else would see her actually seek help from the professor. They had only met once during the beginning of the investigation, but Athena was already wary of his philosophy.

She heard a voice from behind the door: Professor Means’s voice. “Come in.” With a sigh, Athena opened the office door and stepped inside.

His office was typical for his profession. Thick legal books filled the shelves, books Athena had no idea as to their age. The staff he always carried was placed in its own stand near the desk. The only thing unique about the office were the busts on the shelves. They appeared to be of a defense attorney, prosecutor, judge, and defendant.

The professor was sitting at his desk, apparently looking through documents. “Ah, Ms. Cykes. It is a pleasure to see you.”

“Prof. Means, I need your help.” Her hands clenched into fists. The young lawyer wanted this to be over as soon as possible. “Is this a bad time?”

“No, actually, we have plenty. You seek help with the case?”

“I do.”

“By any means?”

That phrase again. Athena clutched her arm for a second while she considered her answer. “Uh, I’ve thought about it, and I think I do.”

“Very well. I would like to see you demonstrate your understanding of that philosophy.” He stood up, and approached Athena. He removed his robe, draping it over his chair.

Athena could only watch in astonishment as the professor undid the buttons on his slacks, pulling them down. His cock, partially erect, was exposed. It was as pale as he was.

“If you wish for me to help, you must... pleasure me.”

Athena stared in horror at the choice in front of her. “Are you serious?! I can’t just do that!”

“This is my condition. We do not have much time.” Means’s length had fully hardened.

Athena made her decision. She got on her knees, with an unpleasant sinking feeling in her heart. Using her right hand, she held his shaft at the base, and inched her face toward it. _This is all to save Junie,_ she told herself. It was only those words that kept Athena from losing herself.

There was a musky scent from the man’s cock. Perhaps if Athena was with a person she was attracted to, she would welcome it. But now, it almost made her gag.

To save Juniper, Athena opened her mouth and accepted the cock. Her eyes were closed as she bobbed her head forward and back, doing her best to divorce herself from the act. She flattened her tongue and relaxed her jaw, in an attempt to prevent herself from even tasting him. That attempt was futile, like how she could not stop herself from hearing his quiet moans.

Without passion, she continued to perform. Her movements blended together, becoming so robotic and indistinct that Athena lost track of time, until Means suddenly pulled out. Athena could see him stroking his cock, coated with her own saliva. The fact that she was confronted with her own handiwork disgusted her. The young lawyer, understanding what was coming next, closed her eyes and mouth. 

A splash of warm, thick fluid greeted her face. She resigned herself to accepting it, not even flinching. When he had finished, Athena heard the sound of a zipper, and wipes were handed to her.

Athena wiped her face absentmindedly, her expression blank.

“Well done, Ms. Cykes. You have impressed me. I shall keep my end of the bargain and offer my advice. I am confident you will take it to heart.”


	14. Cunnilingus (Athena/Ema)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Cunnilingus

“Ahh, finally.” 

Athena took in the sight before her. Lying spread eagle on the bed, dressed only in her bra and panties, was Ema Skye. After a busy day of work, the forensic investigator had invited Athena to her place to release her stress. The way Ema had suggested the idea to Athena left little doubt in the lawyer’s mind as to where things were going.

As the two ladies were stripping off their clothing, Ema had collapsed onto her bed, spreading her limbs with a relaxed expression on her face. Athena, wearing only her bra and panties as well, looked over the woman spread out on her bed with a smile. “I can tell you’re ready and waiting.”

“What do you plan to do to me?”

Athena winked. “I’ll relieve your stress,” she promised, in her own “special” way. Licking her lips, Athena crawled on the bed, positioning herself between Ema’s thighs. She pressed light kisses to the inside of one of the thighs, but kept them brief. She knew in this state Ema would want to skip the teasing, but Athena couldn’t help herself from building her way up to that spot between the brunette’s legs.

Taking hold of the waistband of Ema’s panties, Athena began to remove them. Ema helped by lifting her hips and bringing her legs together, allowing Athena to easily remove the underwear. They were tossed in the pile with the rest of Ema’s clothes.

With a sigh, Ema freely spread her legs, looking at Athena with half-closed eyes. There was a tuft of brown hair just above Ema’s pussy, while the rest of her pubic region was cleanly shaved. Athena adored this detail about Ema: her neatly trimmed pubic hair showed maturity. Athena, on the other hand, was completely shaven down there.

Athena leaned in, her tongue lapping at Ema’s wet and ready folds. She focused thoroughly on both sides individually, then used her fingers to spread the lips. Ema let out sweet and satisfied moans, and Athena took that as encouragement to continue. 

Athena’s tongue delved between Ema’s labia to where she was wettest. Her tongue swirled around and around, slipping deeper into her pussy.

“Oh yeah, right there!” Ema cried.

Suddenly, Ema’s hand grasped the back of Athena’s head, keeping Athena’s face buried in her cunt. Thinking she must be close to her climax, Athena grasped Ema’s hips, holding her steady as she ate out the trembling Ema.

With a final moan, Ema came, releasing her fluids onto Athena’s tongue. The younger redhead readily lapped up the juices as Ema’s grip on her head weakened. When the aftereffects of Ema’s orgasm faded, Athena was released.

Athena crawled to Ema’s side to give her a kiss, allowing Ema to taste her fluids on the redhead’s tongue. “Better?” Athena grinned.

“Better.”


	15. Overstimulation (Trucy/Athena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Overstimulation  
> Trucy punishes Athena with her magic wand.  
> Additional kinks: Handcuffs, Forced Orgasms, Punishment)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post-Spirit of Justice. By now, Trucy is 18 years old.

Apollo once said that there was a certain magical quality to Trucy’s smile. He simply couldn’t say no to her, which was one of the factors that led to him becoming her magician’s assistant. Athena had to agree that she couldn’t say no to Trucy’s smile either. When Apollo left, leaving Athena to pick up the role as Trucy’s assistant, she didn’t think it would be that hard.

Unfortunately, it was quite hard. How did Apollo put up with this? Athena had to deal with constant magic practice and even Mr. Wright gave that precedence over her helping him in one of his cases. She was becoming a magic assistant first and a lawyer second. 

About seven months had passed since the role of being a magician’s assistant was pushed on her. Being so overworked and disinterested caused Athena to be so careless in practice that she made mistakes. After many mistakes, Trucy was visibly disappointed in Athena. But when she promised to punish Athena in a way that would get through to her, her eyes lit up.

That night, Athena was standing with her back pressed against a vertical metal pole. Her wrists were handcuffed behind her back, keeping her chained to the pole. She could feel the cold metal on her bare skin, as she was wearing only her underwear.

That wasn’t all she was wearing. Pink tape was wrapped around her abdomen, strapping Trucy’s magic wand to her front. It was not the wand Trucy used in her shows, but rather, a wand vibrator. The vibrating end of the wand was nestled in Athena’s panties, the elastic band ensuring it was pressed right against her pussy.

Standing in front of Athena was Trucy. Still dressed in her usual magician’s attire, she held a remote control in her gloved hand. It was white, much like the vibrator attached to Athena. Athena’s eyes were glued to the remote, which no doubt was the controller to the toy fixed to her.

Trucy simply smiled. “Okay, Athena. You’ve really been slacking off lately. I want you to take being a magician’s assistant seriously.” The girl pressed a button on the remote.

The vibrator buzzed to life. Athena tensed for a split second at that sudden pleasurable sensation. She relaxed just as quickly to her normal composed state. The vibrations were so weak that they were no concern of Athena’s. _This… feels pretty good,_ she thought. She kept her mouth shut, not wanting to give her captor any ideas.

Athena noticed Trucy was watching her intently. “This will convince you.”

_This is more of a pleasure than a punishment._ Athena sighed. A minute had passed. In addition to the handcuffs, the only thing that bothered Athena was the monotonous buzz of the vibrator filling her sensitive ears.

About thirty seconds passed. Athena clenched her fists. Like a spring slowly coiling, she could feel an orgasm slowly but surely building. Trucy’s eyes flicked down to her arms.

After another period of thirty seconds, Athena’s demeanor had changed. The redhead slid down the pole she was bound to, to squat with her legs parted. Her eyes were closed, and she was moaning with every breath. Occasionally, her breathing was interrupted by a heavy sigh, which became more and more frequent.

A few moments later, she climaxed. Athena squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, but could not stop her legs from quivering. Nor could she fully suppress her moan, even with her mouth closed. Her hands were shaky, causing the handcuffs to rattle.

But the vibrator didn’t stop. Even after her orgasm had subsided, that damn thing still buzzed away, happy and relentless. Athena was now sitting on the cold, hard floor. Her legs could no longer support her.

Another orgasm was building, but by now, Athena’s composure was being stripped away. Athena’s breathing grew labored. She was panting, struggling with her restraints. She looked at Trucy, her eyes pleading her to stop. But the vibrator continued.

And then it happened. Athena was moaning, her chest heaving. This stupid vibrator was just too much! It kept teasing her in such an infuriating way…!

It hit her: her second orgasm. Athena was writhing. Her breath was hot and heavy, and her handcuffs clattered against the metal pole as she spasmed. Gripping the pole behind her, Athena managed to scramble to her feet.

“Okay, I’m done. Turn it off!”

Athena fell to her knees. She could not control her legs, and she was dizzy. “I’m sorry! I’ll be a better assistant! Please make it stop!”


	16. 69 (Athena/Juniper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: 69

The cool evening air met Athena’s bare skin. Normally, she would curl up under the covers of the bed she was on, but she wasn’t feeling cold at all. Cuddling up to Athena was her girlfriend, Juniper Woods. Though the two of them were completely naked, they shared a close embrace that offered them all the comforting warmth they wanted.

The couple was locked with a passionate kiss, their tongues twining. Athena’s hands explored her love’s body, admiring every detail. Juniper had such soft and fair skin. Her apparent frailty masked a beauty that Athena’s loving care and attention could bring out.

Their kissing and roaming hands made it clear where this was going. However, they ran into a little problem.

“Thena, I’m sure you’ve had a tough day. I’ll go first.”

“No, I’m sure today was totally stressful for you, Junie. I’ll go first.”

“Um, Thena, we can’t both start...”

“Can’t we? I’m sure we can think of something where we don’t need to take turns.”

“That’s it! Thena, lie on your back.”

While Juniper rolled off to Athena’s side, the redhead shifted into the position her girlfriend suggested. Athena had already been lying on her back just a moment ago, so it didn’t take much movement to assume the position and lie flat on her back.

With one, careful movement, Juniper lifted one leg to rest the knee on one side of Athena’s upper body. She rotated as she did so, resulting in her straddling Athena’s chest, but facing away from her. With Juniper’s cute butt in Athena’s face, she understood what the brunette was doing. Those pink folds of her labia were so close to Athena’s face.

“Junie, back a bit more... that’s good.” Athena stopped Juniper as soon as her knees were right next to her underarm, assuring that Juniper was not putting her weight on Athena’s arms.

Athena leaned her neck forward for a single lick of Juniper’s folds. Thankfully, it wasn’t uncomfortable. “This is good.”

Athena’s hands rested on Juniper’s thighs, spreading the brunette’s folds. She felt Juniper’s soft brown hair spilling across her thighs, followed shortly by a tongue brushing lightly on her clit. Athena sighed from this sensation, and parted her legs.

As for Athena, she had to keep up. Her tongue carefully explored Juniper’s folds, acquainting herself with the familiar flavor and scent that belonged to her love.

Athena licked and licked. She could feel Juniper’s warm breath on her bare skin, along with light moans. Those sounds reached Athena’s sensitive ears, indicating her approval of Athena’s tongue. Likewise, Athena was also pausing to moan and savor the feeling Juniper was giving her.

As Athena was getting close, she decided to amplify her efforts. Her tongue slipped between Juniper’s lips to reach her soft, pink pussy. Her grip tightened on Juniper’s thighs as her tongue swirled from side to side, and up and down, intent on gathering every bit of Juniper’s wetness on her tongue. Her tongue was covered in Juniper’s juices, flooding her senses with the essence that belonged to the girl she loved so much.

Athena leaned forward drag her tongue along the brunette’s clit, and Juniper was shuddering. Athena could feel the muscles in her legs contracting, and she could hear the girl whimper and pant. Those were noises Athena adored, made sweeter that they were meant for _her._

Athena felt some more licks on her pussy with varying speeds, as though Juniper could not keep focused.. When Juniper got to her clit, those final flicks of her tongue caused Athena to cum. Athena moaned, and her head sunk back into the pillow. Her arms fell limp to her sides, and she was panting.

When it was all over, the only sound that remained was the heavy breathing of the two girls. Juniper’s legs gave out, causing her to rest her weight on Athena. Athena’s own body felt droopy, and her mind was fuzzy. It seemed like the two weren't going to be moving for a while. But being this close… Athena didn’t mind at all.


	17. Masturbation (Athena/Robin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Masturbation

Athena’s first impression of Robin was… puzzling. At that point, Robin was presenting herself as a boy, struggling with her brace. It was only after she had shed the brace and embraced her own womanhood that Athena understood: she was attracted to her. The redhead thought about those feelings as she lay in her bed, alone. There was one thing about Robin that stuck in her mind that day. 

When Robin bid Athena, as well as Apollo and Juniper farewell, she turned and walked away. Athena couldn’t help but stare. Robin was exaggerating her hip movements as she walked. It was normal for women’s hips to sway more than men’s, but Robin seemed to be exaggerating the movements to make herself appear more feminine. To herself, or to others?

It was not only how she walked, but what she wore. Athena was staring at Robin’s sweatpants. Athena was also staring at her sweatpants. They were so tight, they showed off the shape of her ass and the outline of her panties.

Athena’s hand slipped into her own panties. She was already a little wet. As she stroked her pussy, her mind wandered. How did Robin’s ass look? Was it firm? She stroked some more drawing circles with her fingers, moaning softly.

Her panties? Were they white? Red? Pink? Athena wanted to know more, to see more, to touch more. She imaged a skimpy pair of panties hugging Robin’s ass. Athena imagined squeezing it, and her free hand curled around a handful of her bedsheets.

Athena slipped two fingers into her pussy. She fingered herself as she imagined working out with Robin, with droplets of sweat clinging to her body. How would it taste if Athena licked Robin’s body?

It felt like more than anything, Athena wanted to finger Robin like she was fingering herself. Athena needed to know how it felt like to finger Robin’s pussy. She wanted to feel her _warmth_.

With a sharp gasp, Athena came, curling her fingers into her pussy. She arched her back, hips shaking, as she went from fingering herself to fucking herself.

She tasted her fingers. It was a familiar flavor, as Athena would sometimes lick her fingers after playing with herself. It was still a strange, sort of salty taste, with a hint of sweetness. But what did Robin taste like? Would Athena ever get to taste her?


	18. Power Exchange (Athena/Apollo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Power Exchange  
> Captain Cykes interrogates a prisoner.  
> Additional kinks: Bondage, Roleplay

Being good friends with Sasha Buckler had its benefits. One of those was being able to wear and borrow any of the pirate costumes Athena wanted. She put together a captain outfit, matching what she imagined wearing when she imagined singing the Swashbuckler Spectacular. However, what she was planning on using the outfit had nothing to do with singing.

The outfit consisted of a white shirt, showing off her cleavage, and a white plaid skirt. The shirt was covered by a black corset, and topped off by a light blue sash around her waist. Athena also wore a yellow coat, opened, to show off her shirt and corset. Lastly, Athena wore a black pirate hat, and her hair was let loose. With this outfit, she had become Captain Cykes.

The captain strutted in front of her prisoner, one Apollo Justice. He was sitting in a chair, wrists bound behind his back with a thin rope. She stood in front of him and leaned forward, showing off her cleavage.

“If you won’t tell me anything, then I’ll force it out of you.”

Captain Cykes was interrogating the prisoner herself, and she would have to use any means necessary. She couldn’t show weakness in front of her own crew. Even if she had to torture her prisoner.

The captain pulled out Apollo’s cock from his pants. She gave his length very specific strokes: 20 slow strokes, where her fingers could methodically glide across every ridge of his length, followed by 10 fast ones. As she repeated this pattern, Apollo’s demeanor began to change, becoming more aroused and agitated. But the prisoner still remained stubbornly silent. The tip of his cock was absolutely soaked in precum, so much that she could easily spread the fluid along the shaft.

There was the sound of snapping rope, and then the feeling of powerful hands on her body. With an unfathomably swift sensation of movement, Captain Cykes was pinned, on her back, on the wooden table behind her. It happened so fast that the only sound Captain Cykes could comprehend was that growl of pure lust from Apollo.

Apollo yanked down her thong, and penetrated her pussy with strength. With powerful hands gripping her hips, Apollo fucked her relentlessly, hips slapping against hers with each deep thrust. It was so animalistic, and there was nothing Captain Cykes could do. She could only lay there and just take it.

He pulled out, shooting his hot and sticky load on her face. Some of it splashed into her eye, stinging it. It was proof that Captain Cykes had been defeated and humiliated by her own prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this after seeing that today's prompt was "role reversal." It isn't exactly the same, so this got retitled as power exchange.


	19. Cock Warming (Athena/Apollo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: Cock Warming  
> Athena and Apollo share body heat.

On an unusually cold morning, Athena was curled up in a ball. Though covered by a blanket and in her pyjamas, she couldn’t keep warm. Beside her, her boyfriend, Apollo, was tossing and turning. As if being cold wasn’t enough for her, she also had someone moving around, almost fighting for the covers. Athena clutched her share of the covers, determined not to yield, but then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

“Oh, Athena… you’re cold.” The next thing she knew, Apollo moved closed to her, pressing himself against her to spoon with her. Athena could feel his warm breath in her ear. “Better?”

“…Sorta.” Athena was still groggy, but she uncurled herself a little. Her bare toes touched Apollo’s feet, and they felt warm. “I… kinda have an idea,” she spoke up, after some silence. “Is it warmer if we did this, but naked?”

“Let’s find out.” The couple stripped. Athena pulled off her clothes, which ended up discarded inside-out without concern. When they rejoined in their embrace, with absolutely no clothing between them, Athena sighed. It was so warm and comfortable. “…That’s better.”

Behind her, Apollo’s breath ticked the back of her neck. The first few exhales made Athena giggle softly, but she soon found comfort in the feeling. “Athena…?” Apollo sounded uncertain. “Could you keep maybe, one extra part of me warm?”

“What’s that?”

“My dick.”

“Hee hee. I don’t see why not,”

With a hand on Athena’s hip, Apollo inserted his half-erect cock into her pussy. Athena’s lower body tensed up as she accepted the sensation of being filled. She could even feel him hardening inside of her. Eventually, she relaxed, keeping him warm in the best way possible.

They were too tired to fuck. For now, being so close and warm like this was precious.


	20. Hot-Dogging (Apollo/Athena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Hot-Dogging/Intergluteal Sex

Drops of rain scattered across Athena’s window. After another glance to check that the rain still had not stopped, Athena turned back to her book. The redhead was dressed in her normal jogging attire, a yellow top that exposed her navel and tight black exercise shorts. Normally at this time in the morning, she would go out for a jog, but the rain was delaying her.

Athena was lying on her front, reading the book she had been intending to start. Last time she tried running in the rain, she slipped and fell into a puddle. Perhaps it was best to wait until the rain passed until she went out for her daily jog. The showers were scheduled to be short, so Athena was dressed and ready to go.

Just then, she felt someone sit down on the bed beside her, and a pair of lips kissing her cheek. It was Apollo, who had come back to the bedroom after having a snack. “Still raining, huh?”

Athena scratched her ear. “Yeah.”

Apollo moved away from her peripheral vision, making the mattress rock. She felt a hand on her ass, slowly caressing it. “Nice butt.”

Athena’s tight shorts showed off the shape of her ass well. After those hands finished roaming her ass, she felt fingers hook into the waistband, pulling down both her shorts and panties to her knees.

“Apollo…” Although Athena didn’t move concerned as to what Apollo was planning.

“Don’t worry, I just wanna try something new,” Apollo replied, reassuringly. She felt his hard, warm cock press on one of her ass cheeks, before carefully resting it flat between them. And then, pressing her ass cheeks together with his hands, Apollo began to slowly thrust.

Soon, the sound of skin slapping grew louder with Apollo’s thrusts becoming faster. Athena rocked back into the thrusts, her sensitive folds and clit rubbing against the bedsheets. Her book was ignored as she lay there, quietly whimpering under her breath.

With a loud slap and one final grunt, Apollo thrust forward. Athena felt warm liquid spurt down the slope of her ass and onto the small of her back. A trickle of his cum ran the other way, between her ass cheeks. Athena gasped when that viscous liquid teased her asshole.

“That was certainly… different.” She didn’t turn over from her position, instead looking over her shoulder. She flashed a grin. “And I thought I came up with all the weird ideas.”


	21. Bukkake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Bukkake  
> Athena gets showered with male attention.

When Athena took her vacation to Europe, she wanted to try something new and fun. Something that would get her heart racing. Something that involved several men - men she wouldn’t see again.

The young lawyer was wearing an orange bikini that barely covered her up, because things were going to get quite _wet_. She exited her hotel bathroom to its main room where group of six men waited eagerly for her. When they saw her, they stood up, and Athena could see they were already stroking their cocks in anticipation.

Athena approached the men, a group of strangers eager to shower her with their attention. The men gathered in a circle around Athena, making the young redhead the star of the party. She got down on her knees, and started off right away. 

Athena took a cock in each hand, and began to stroke. Her head was surrounded on all angles by erect dicks, their heads glistening with precum. One man yanked on her bikini top, exposing her round, perky breasts. She purred, enthralled by his lust. Athena opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, demonstrating her insatiable hunger.

She wouldn’t have to wait long. The man on her right, whom she was jerking off, rewarded her with a jet of semen that splashed on her right cheek. She licked some off with the tip of her tongue, savoring that funny, but special, taste.

Suddenly, the man in front of Athena came, hot cum splashing on her nose. Though a small portion ended up in her left eye, it was enough to sting. She blinked repeatedly, eventually clearing it up, though her eye was still watery. It was a quick recovery; Athena would not let this party stop her until she got what she wanted.

There were four men to go. Athena turned to her left, where the rest were gathered. She was soon met with a sticky jet of cum in her hair and left ear. Then another, this time on her breasts. 

Finally, there were two. Athena opened wide and stuck out her tongue, signalling to the two men exactly where she wanted. They delivered without fail, shooting their loads onto her tongue and into her mouth. When they finished. Athena swallowed the semen, sticking her tongue out afterwards to demonstrate she had done so.

Athena licked her lips, gathering the cum that splattered there. “Thanks, boys. You made a girl’s dream come true,” Athena said, while spreading the cum on her breasts, especially her nipples. Her chest glistened with the liquid. At the end of it all, Athena’s face and chest were decorated with loads of cum. Being showered in male attention made her feel sexy, and, best of all, delighted.


	22. Hand-Job (Athena/Apollo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Hand-Job  
> Athena helps Apollo deal with morning wood.

Athena turned over in bed, rubbing her eyes. Sunlight peeked in through the window, warm rays of orange spilling on the covers. Most of the blanket was gathered on Athena’s side of the bed, leaving less than half for the other person in the bed, Apollo. The blanket barely covered his legs due to Athena’s cover-hogging tendencies, leading to many play-fights between the couple.

With this little blanket, Athena could tell that Apollo was very clearly pitching a tent in his boxers when she looked over at him. Was is just morning wood, or was he dreaming about Athena? Maybe it was unconscious, like being in the same bed with her got him hard.

Athena heard that morning erections were annoying. Maybe she could help him with it.

Propping herself up on her left elbow, Athena fished Apollo’s cock out of his boxer shorts. His shaft was slightly sweaty, and warm in her hand. But the best part was that he was rock solid, ready to go.

Apollo stirred, opening his eyes as Athena slowly stroked his length. She heard a deep exhale and glanced to see a sort of bewilderment on his face, like he was confused but too tired to do anything about it. Not that he objected to what Athena was doing, of course.

“Morning-“ Apollo cleared his throat. “Morning, Athena. Getting started early…?”

Athena gazed back into her lover’s brown eyes and chuckled. Her eyes wandered back down to his cock, still as hard as ever. She smiled as she picked up the pace, stroking up and down, adding an occasional twist. These movements caused Apollo’s breaths to become irregular and heavier at times, and picking up on this, Athena smiled. She knew he was getting close.

Finally, her work paid off with a spurt of warm, white cum. Apollo tensed up, letting out a groan he tried to suppress, but her sensitive ears picked up on all of the sounds of his release. Most of Apollo’s cum covered the outside of her hand, while a smaller amount landed on his crotch. Semen continued to slowly trickle out of his cock, as his chest rose and fell with his breathing.

Being too lazy to wash her hand or get wipes, Athena simply licked Apollo’s cum off her hand. While it did have that odd, salty taste, nothing beat the feeling of starting off the day with a taste of her man. Her man, who lay with a satisfied smile on his face, and a much smaller bulge in his shorts.


	23. Shibari (Simon/Athena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Shibari  
> Additional kinks: Mating Press

“I swear, it didn’t hurt.”

Simon glanced at Athena with questioning eyes. It wasn’t exactly like a glare, but Athena got the message: he was doubtful Athena was being completely truthful.

“…Well, I guess if I was in that position for too long, it would hurt. But I just needed to show the court for a second, that’s all!”

Simon chuckled. “Hmph. I’m glad the court was spared the sight of you being bound for so long, then.”

Athena sighed, mildly frustrated with her lover’s teasing. “I had to think fast, or I’d lose the trial! And you were watching the whole thing, weren’t you?”

“I was merely watching over you.”

“Yeah, sure. You were paying attention for more than one reason, I bet. Come on, Simon, admit it.”

“Must I? Justice-dono did a passable job. Though I suppose he didn’t have the materials. If it were me, I would wrap you up beautifully.”

Athena didn’t have a response to that.

* * *

Simon’s assertion warranted a demonstration, Athena thought. Put simply, what she meant - and desired - was to be wrapped up in rope in that beautiful way he boasted of.

The redhead was kneeling on the soft and dark covers of Simon’s bed, completely nude. Simon, wearing only his briefs, had returned from his closet with a handful of rope. As both the man and the rope he held came closer, Athena felt a familiar fluttering sensation in her stomach.

“Athena, are you sure about doing this?” Simon asked, his voice gentle. While he spoke in that quiet voice, Athena understood that like always, Simon had her well-being in mind.

“Yes. I’ll just say if it’s too much for me, okay?” Athena’s voice betrayed her nervousness, but she still was able to give him a smile.

Simon nodded with a smile in turn. He began by looping a length of rope around the length of Athena’s chest, level with her armpits. He secured this rope with a knot, taking care with not making it overly tight, showing immense care for Athena’s body as though she was delicate. Next, he looped it around her solar plexus, resulting in her breasts being framed at the top and bottom by the rope. Athena’s breasts were slightly pushed up with this rope.

Simon looked up at her. She nodded.

Next, he looped another length around her navel, and ran one end vertically up her front, looping it with the other two lengths wrapped around her torso, between Athena’s breasts. By tying this, Simon had linked all three loops together.

With his firm and gentle touch, Simon guided Athena so she lay on her back, again showing his concern for Athena’s comfort.

Finally, Simon wound the rope around Athena’s thigh, connecting it to the rope wrapped around her navel. It was short, causing her leg to be lifted. He repeated these details with Athena’s other thigh, resulting in her legs being lifted and spread.

“Beautiful.” Simon admired his handiwork. The rope was taut, and the pressure caused the occasional discomfort for Athena. She could feel it most in her legs being tied to be lifted, though not in an unusual pose. The rope framing her breasts pushed them up, accentuating them and her hard nipples. Her arms, however, were free - they lay relaxed at her sides.

She lay on the bed, spread wide for him. Vulnerable and waiting. Athena’s hands tensed, gripping the blanket she lay on in anticipation, watching Simon crawl forward, on top of her. She could see his arousal quite clearly, pressed against his thigh in his briefs. The ends of his loose black hair tickled her body as he drew closer.

Simon started started by kissing his love’s breasts. Athena gasped when he licked her hard nipples, dragging his tongue across the sensitive flesh. The weight on her breasts, though typically minimal, felt amplified when the slightest pressure pushed them against the ropes bordering them. She tensed, that movement causing her to strain against the bonds. It was then that Athena got a taste for how tight these bonds could be.

Then, Simon traveled lower, and his head dipped between her legs. Athena watched him move, holding her breath, but she wasn’t prepared for the sensation his tongue would give. Simon licked at Athena’s folds, his tongue warm and thorough, with a firmness that drove her crazy. His tongue swirled around Athena’s folds, hotter and rougher. The redhead was left at the mercy of Simon’s tongue, with her legs being held open by the ropes. Simon closed his mouth around Athena’s clit, flicking his tongue, and that was it for Athena. She climaxed, struggling against the bonds in futility, moaning with heavy breaths.

Athena sunk into the bed as Simon backed off to fetch a condom for himself. Though Athena was on birth control, the couple took that extra precaution. 

Simon crawled over her, his body filling Athena’s sight. She was wet, not only from her recent orgasm, but from the feeling of Simon’s length pressed on her inner thigh. He wore only the condom, leaving nothing in the way of them making love.

Simon lined his cock up with Athena’s wet and sensitive folds, and the redhead closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh as he slowly sunk into her. Simon’s lips were on Athena’s and she could slightly taste the lingering flavor of her own fluids on his tongue. Simon’s hot breath intermingled with Athena’s own while he began to slowly move.

Athena’s arms splayed across Simon’s back, letting out sweet mewls as he picked up his pace. Simon buried his face in Athena’s neck, nipping and kissing her fair and sensitive skin. Such a sensation was intoxicating, especially when he moaned into her ear. Athena _loved_ it when he did that; it felt like his heart was right next to her own.

With her free hands, Athena wove her fingers through Simon’s hair. She was getting close to another climax, the occasional rough moan being forced out of her with her love’s deep thrusts. If only her legs were free, then she would wrap them around Simon’s waist, locking him in as he pressed her against the mattress with each thrust.

Athena climaxed, her high-pitched cries in harmony with Simon’s grunts. Her muscles spasmed, and she could even feel her head throbbing from this intense and amazing pleasure. She was shaking against the bonds, and her legs, with pulsing muscles, felt like they were burning.

With one last thrust, accompanied by the sound of his hips slapping against Athena’s, Simon finished with a deep, low moan. Athena, with her mind overcome by such immense pleasure, could make out a hint of surrender in his voice. The only other thing she could feel, in addition to Simon’s weight on her, was the pulsing of his cock in her pussy.

Simon let out a deep sigh when he withdrew from Athena, discarding the condom in a rubbish bin. With the last of his composure, Simon undid the knots connecting Athena’s thighs to the rope around her waist, allowing her to relax her legs.

They spooned, with Simon behind Athena, smelling her hair. “I hope that was good for you,” he said, still short of breath, trying to keep that formal tone of his intact.

“It was… amazing…” Athena breathed, lightly giggling from Simon’s kisses and breath on the nape of her neck. “I love you… so much, Simon.”

“I love you too, Athena,” Simon whispered. “You are truly beautiful."

 


	24. Shower (Athena/Sasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Shower  
> Athena and Sasha have a little fun in the shower.

The noise of running water and the scent of chlorine filled the shower room. Two young women stood under the downpour of their respective shower head: Athena Cykes and her girlfriend, Sasha Buckler. The two had returned from their time spent in the pool, and naturally headed to the shower room, holding hands. Of course, it was also just as natural for the lovers to remove their swimsuits and shower naked, side by side.

Athena kept glancing over to Sasha. The layer of water coating her body drew her attention, particularly how it cascaded down her curves. Sasha’s hair was also soaked, causing her normally flared hair to droop in a way that Athena thought was adorable. Athena soon recognized her burning desire to touch Sasha’s glistening wet body.

The young lawyer turned off the water of her own shower and headed over to the one nearby, in use by her girlfriend. Approaching Sasha from behind, she gently laid her hands on her sides and began to slowly caress her toned, slim body. Her hands glided along her wet torso, tracing the curves of her body down to her waist, then her hips.

Taking notice, Sasha turned her head to look at the redhead over her shoulder. “Athena, what are you...?”

“Saving water,” Athena answered with a smile. Sasha seemed to approve, as she pressed her body back against Athena’s, slowly grinding. Both sighed as their wet bodies so effortlessly moved against each other. Athena pulled Sasha close by wrapping her left arm around her waist.

Meanwhile, Athena’s right hand was still exploring. Her hand had traveled past the pirate performer’s waist to caress her right thigh. She could hear Sasha inhale, feel her torso rise with that keen breath. Athena was taking her time teasing her - no doubt she wanted Athena to get right to it.

Athena’s hand switched to the inside of Sasha’s thigh, tracing upwards. The pirate performer shifted, parting her legs enough for a hand to get between them, and reached out to the wall for balance. Smiling, Athena made her way to an area that was wet in more ways than one.

When the fingers teased Sasha’s folds, the woman shivered. Athena drew herself closer, resting her head on the performer’s shoulder, and pressed light kisses on her neck below the ear. Athena could see Sasha’s eyes were closed, like she was savoring the feeling.

Athena began to massage Sasha’s labia with her fingers, imagining she was drawing circles on those sensitive pink folds. She loved how smooth Sasha was all over, not only from the water, but also from keeping herself perfectly clean shaven. Sasha recognized this. Earlier today, she wore her swimsuit as low as possible, showing off her waist. It was like she was inviting Athena to dive right in.

With every rub, with every circle, Athena went faster, and pressed harder. Each one drew moans from Sasha, as well as sharper breaths. Every so often, she would go a little bit higher, and give the clit a quick rub. Each time would draw a sudden gasp out of Sasha, and as Athena continued with rubbing and stroking, Sasha’s breathing became more and more labored with the occasional whimper.

When Sasha hit her climax, Athena could _feel_ it. The woman’s whole body shuddered against Athena’s, accompanied by loud gasps for air. Athena’s whole palm rubbed Sasha’s sex at a slower pace, letting her ride out her orgasm. By the end of it, even Sasha’s pussy was pulsing.

Panting, Sasha leaned forward, taking hold of a metal bar on the wall. Athena was caught off guard by this movement due to holding Sasha close, and slipped. She was falling towards the wall. Athena quickly turned her body so her shoulder impacted it first rather than her face, but this move made her slip again. This time, however, a hand caught her before she fell.

Athena glanced up at who the hand belonged to. It was Sasha, who kept her footing by holding on to the metal bar on the wall. After helping Athena regain her footing, and still slightly out of breath, she grinned.

“Careful, it’s slippery when wet.”


	25. Massage (Sasha/Athena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Massage  
> Athena's back hurts. Sasha makes it better.  
> Additional kinks: Spooning, Vaginal Fingering, Fingerfucking

Even Athena had days where she felt like lazing in bed. Especially on a day like this, with Sasha snuggled up to her from behind, it felt like too much effort to get out of bed. Sasha’s warm breath tickled the nape of Athena’s neck, causing the redhead to giggle softly. Sasha was smelling Athena’s hair, loose and cascading down her back, only covered by the strap of her bra. Her fingers were lightly tracing Athena’s upper back. On occasional, they pressed a little harder. Athena winced, though she did not make her discomfort audible. 

“Athena, you’re so tight.” Sasha spoke up for the first time in a while, her voice a murmur in Athena's ear.

"Hm?" After drifting halfway to sleep, Athena's eyes widened. Her mind was processing what Sasha had just said.

“Your back. It’s a mess.”

Oh. Well, it was true that Athena's back got stiff a few times, but she paid it no mind. Maybe it had to do with Athena’s exercise routine, or her habit of curling up when sleeping. It could also be the reason why she felt like just lying in bed this morning.

Sasha's hand rested on Athena's upper back. “I’ll make it better, with a massage."

“You can do that?” Curious, Athena slightly tilted her head, though not nearly enough to look back at her girlfriend.

“I know a bit, I studied some on the side. Does it hurt when you work out?”

“A bit, but I just fight through the pain..." Athena murmured

“That settles it. You're getting a massage.

The lazy Athena had no objections to that. While she still lay on her side, Sasha left and returned with a towel and a bottle of oil. Sluggishly, Athena turned over to lie on her front and on top of the towel spread on the bed, as according to Sasha's instructions. The texture of the towel was slightly rougher than the bedsheets, and cooler, as well.

Athena felt a cool liquid drip on her back, followed by Sasha's warm hands gently sliding to spread the oil around. At first, it made her tense, but she relaxed into it. Sasha's touch was light, so Athena's tight muscles weren't agitated. After it felt like Sasha had spread the oil around Athena's entire upper back, she felt fingers on her bra strap.

“Mind if we get these off? I wouldn’t want to get them wet,” Sasha asked.

Athena giggled. Of course Sasha would like that. But for her lover, anything. "Sure, go for it."

Athena lifted her torso, and then her waist, to help Sasha undress her. As she was removing Athena's undergarments, the lawyer turned her head to the other side to look at Sasha. Her girlfriend was also dressed in only her underwear, a white bra and panties. They were skimpy, showing off Sasha's irresistible toned and slim body.

As Athena took in the sight of her lover, she smirked. “I think it’s only fair if you strip down, too. I’ll be more comfortable."

Sasha gave Athena a smile and a nod. “Of course. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible.” Athena could see Sasha remove her two layers of clothing, exposing her fair skin. "Now then..." The hands were on her back again. “Let me know if it hurts.”

Sasha spread the oil all around her back, gently pressing into her as she went. Her thumbs made circles around Athena’s upper back, and caressed her neck. Athena's long red hair was allgathered across the pillow she rested on, keeping it out of the way. Athena was breathing deeply as Sasha went to work on her back. It felt uncomfortable at times, but there was a nice refreshing feeling when Sasha was done with those muscles.

Then the hands went lower and lower, until they were on Athena’s bare ass. Of course Sasha would. Athena just smiled and closed her eyes while Sasha's hands kneaded her ass cheeks. There was some tightness in the muscles, which came as a surprise to Athena. Still, it felt good to have that resolved. And of course, it was also turning Athena on. 

“Hee hee, I like that.”

Sasha drew her hands down to Athena’s thighs. “Time to turn over.”

Athena turned over slowly, her back still sore. Eventually, she was lying on her back with her head resting on the pillow, her hair spread out to the side. From her angle, she could clearly see Sasha with her wet hands spreading oil on her abdomen. Athena's mind wandered, imagining how Sasha would look if her nude body was covered in the glistening oil.

She was brought back to reality when those warm hands caressed her breasts. Sasha's fingers glided across Athena's hard nipples. She hummed, closing her eyes for a moment.

Sasha's hands were on her thighs, and then she could feel only one hand on the inside of her thigh with that characteristic tickling sensation. Athena tilted her head to see where it went; she could see Sasha’s hand between her legs, so very close to her pussy.

Then, Sasha’s middle finger easily slipped into Athena. She gasped, lifting her hips for a second. A sudden jolt of pleasure filled her mind.

“God...” Athena hissed.

Sasha simply circled her finger around, and turned to Athena. “You’re so wet, and _tight_ ,” she spoke in a husky voice that just made Athena melt. 

Sasha began to move her arm, pumping her finger in and out of Athena's pussy. The finger went in and out so effortlessly, thanks to the oil covering Sasha's fingers.

Then Sasha slipped in her ring finger, and the pleasure shot up.

“Oh fuck!” Athena blurted out. It was so sudden, but just what she needed. She gazed at Sasha with a needy look in her eyes. Her head was full of arousal. “F-Fuck me, Sasha...”

Sasha's wet fingers pumped in and out of Athena. The motions were so slick, so smooth, so electric. Sasha's left hand, meanwhile, caressed Athena’s breast, the thumb running over the hard nipple. 

Athena didn’t last long with Sasha’s hand slapping against her, fucking her with her fingers. The slapping of her hand against Athena's crotch was accompanied by Athena's heavy breaths. When she came, Sasha’s fingers stopped, deep inside her. She rubbed Athena’s clit with her thumb, driving Athena wild. She was writhing, gasping for air as her inner walls pulsed around Sasha's fingers. Those amazing fingers that could make her feel better, and feel pleasure like this!

The towel under Athena was wet, and perhaps even the bedsheets. Sasha withdrew her fingers as Athena calmed down, her heart still pounding. "Best massage ever... you gotta do that more often, Sasha."

"Don't take this as an excuse to neglect your muscles, alright, Athena?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another entry that substitutes an unused kink from another day.


	26. Toys (Angel/Athena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Toys  
> Additional kinks: Older Woman/Younger Woman, Butt Plug, Anal Fingering, Vibrator

On one of Athena’s visits to the police station, she met a “consultant” who tried to sell her one of her lunchboxes. This woman wore a tight black dress that showed off the curves of her hips, as well as a fur coat. She had dirty blonde hair which covered one of her eyes, and a calm, mature face.

The consultant introduced herself as Angel Starr, but not without some gratuitous teasing. With Athena being so flustered, not sure if Angel was making genuine advances, the older woman just continued. Athena was as transparent as ever, and Angel noticed this. And then, she said something that would change the rest of Athena’s day.

“Little girl, you seem to have a thing for older women.”

Indeed, Angel had seen through her. Athena was stunned. How did she know that, and how was Athena supposed to respond? “A ‘thing’?”

Angel tilted her head. Her gaze was soft, but strangely intense. “An attraction. Perhaps more?”

Athena looked away, but nothing could hide her blushing and stammering. “Um, what would you say if I said yes?”

Angel chuckled. “I would say that I have a few methods of giving a cute girl such as yourself a nice, fun time.”

* * *

That was how the two ended up on Angel’s bed, resting on pillows at the head of the bed. There was Athena, still in her teens - her body was slim, youthful with perky breasts - and Angel beside her, with a curvaceous and mature body, round breasts, and a short, curly patch of pubic hair above her pussy. Angel had few wrinkles - Athena didn’t believe her when she said she was 42 years old.

 

A woman that age could be her mother. Some people might frown on their age difference, but Athena loved just being close to her. With their bodies touching, Athena felt enveloped by her warmth. Beside Angel were some toys - part of her “methods” - that Athena couldn’t see from where she lay.

“A sweet thing like you deserves to look pretty,” Angel cooed in that sweet voice of hers. She held a butt plug in her right hand. The toy was short and metal, with a chrome finish. One end was bulb-shaped, the wide end connected to a short rod, about as wide as finger. The end of this short rod had wider, flat circular part with a white jewel design.

“Don’t worry, I will take care of you.”

With Angel’s guidance, Athena shifted forward to lift her ass, sinking a bit lower into the pillow. Angel covered two fingers in lube and spread the cold fluid on her asshole. Athena’s hands were on her ass cheeks, spreading her hole as much as she could.

Once the area was coated, Angel slowly pushed her index finger in. Her left arm was wrapped around Athena, providing her comfort. Athena closed her eyes, concentrating on relaxing. Angel’s middle finger then slipped in, gently spreading Athena’s asshole. The girl bit her lip with this entrance, but she could feel her resistance slowly fade.

Now that Athena was loosened up, Angel withdrew her fingers and covered the curved end of the butt plug in lube. One arm was wrapped around Athena’s shoulder while the other worked on gently pushing the plug into Athena’s ass. It was cold, wet, and smooth, Athena could feel herself stretching to accommodate the toy. She leaned on Angel’s side, her face close to the older woman’s breasts.

Finally, the plug was seated in Athena’s ass. Athena sighed, relaxing. Her tight hole was adjusting to the unusual and delightful sensation of being filled.

“Good girl. It looks cute.” She kissed Athena on her cheek, and stroked her hair.

“I do?”

“Yes, I think it suits you. Now, the fun part.” Angel revealed the final item she brought: a pink, egg-shaped vibrator. It was attached to a matching pink remote by a wire. Angel pressed a button, and a buzzing sound emitted from the vibrator.

Athena’s anticipation was growing as Angel gently brought the vibrator to Athena’s clit. When it finally touched, Athena received an instant rush of pleasure. Her eyes fluttered shut. She was moaning and breathing heavily, the pressure of her orgasm building already.

“Hmhm. Your moans are cute.” Angel cooed. She held the vibrator firmly in place as Athena squirmed around, her moans gradually increasing in pitch. Angel’s left arm was still wrapped around Athena, ensuring that the girl remained in her embrace. 

Athena climaxed with a cry, leaning against Angel. With her muscles convulsing like this, she could feel the butt plug more than ever now. It was a completely new and weird sensation - having her muscles clench around a toy inserted in her ass - but it felt _so good_. 

“Good girl.” Angel stroked Athena’s bangs, and kissed her on the forehead. She turned off the vibrator and set it aside. Athena wrapped her arm around Angel’s body, cuddling up to the woman’s warm embrace. She looked up to meet her eyes, and Angel smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Athena is on Angel's good side.


	27. Breast Worship (Juniper/Athena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Breast Worship

It was one of those days. 

The days where a person wakes up and doesn’t feel like doing anything. Particularly when they’re sharing some skin with their girlfriend. Fortunately, it was a weekend, and Athena didn’t have to work. On days like these, she and Juniper would just snuggle in bed. 

They gazed deeply into each other’s eyes, noses touching. Occasionally, they would lean forward just a little bit more to lightly press their lips together, smiling warmly all the while. Juniper’s lips were like her skin, soft and delicate-looking, and Athena touched her in a way that respected this tender attribute of hers.

Athena’s fingers traced through Juniper’s soft and fine hair. “I love you so much, Junie,” she mumbled as she stroked her hair. Juniper had tilted her head to kiss Athena’s neck. The redhead brushed her girlfriend’s hair over and behind her ear, and their eyes met. Juniper snuggled closer. “I love you too, Thena.”

Juniper shifted herself lower, and pressed a kiss on Athena’s collarbone. She kept kissing down to her chest, and Athena let out a soft “Ah” as Juniper traveled lower. Juniper nuzzled her soft cheek against one of Athena’s breasts, like it was her pillow. “Mmm... you’re so beautiful, Thena.” 

To be honest, Athena didn’t mind if Juniper would snuggle like this, using her breasts like pillows. She could feel Juniper’s warm breath on her chest, which made her heart flutter.

And then, the brunette kissed one of Athena’s nipples. Athena sighed, closing her eyes. She could feel the ticking sensation through her chest, as though it tickled and warmed her heart itself.

“Thena...” Juniper murmured. “Your breasts are so pretty. I wish mine were like that.”

At that moment, Athena could detect Juniper’s feelings of inadequacy. While the two girls had similar bodies, Athena’s was more fit and more curvaceous. That certainly was true, but Athena decided on saying something that was even more true.

“Don’t worry, Junie. There’s nothing I love more than when I get to be so close to you, just like this.”

“S-Sorry, Thena. I was a little jealous.”

“Like I said, don’t wor-oh...”

The brunette began kissing Athena’s breasts once more, with a smile on her delicate face. It was exquisite, feeling those lips of hers kiss her again and again, over and over. Athena’s hand stroked her girlfriend’s hair, showing her appreciation. 

This morning just got a little bit warmer.

 


	28. Striptease (Athena/Apollo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Striptease

“Alright, I’m leaving. You kids take care of the office.”

“It’s only for an hour.”

“See you, Boss!”

Phoenix had announced he had something important to see to, so he left the Wright Anything Agency in the care of the two remaining lawyers. Apollo was untroubled, considering that he and Athena would be watching in Mr. Wright’s stead. Athena, naturally, said goodbye in her much more upbeat mood. Under that attitude, however, was a secret desire for Phoenix to leave her and Apollo alone. 

After Phoenix left, Athena got up and stood in front of Apollo’s desk. “Stay there.”

Athena lifted her skirt just enough to reveal she wasn’t wearing her normal leggings, but thigh-high stockings. She shifted her weight to one leg, tilting her hips to the side. In doing so, she revealed even more of her thigh beneath the skirt. “I bet you wanna see more, don’t you?”

“Mmhmm.” Apollo nodded eagerly. A playful smile came to Athena’s lips. He was just adorable when she flustered him like that. His face had turned red, too.

Athena focused her gaze on Apollo as she moved, first by shifting her weight to the other leg. She swayed to the left, and then to the right. While there was no music - perhaps for the best - Athena was imagining a song in her head, moving to the rhythm.

She then started with removing her jacket, easy enough. It revealed Athena’s normal sleeveless white dress shirt. Next, her hands traveled to the top button of the shirt. Athena had to break eye contact with Apollo to position her fingers around the button for a moment. When she looked back, she gave him that seductive smile of hers. Athena was blushing this time, embarrassed by the imperfection in her “routine.” Thinking that Apollo, with his sharp eyesight, would notice that change in her expression, made her heart beat a little bit faster.

Athena undid about half of the buttons on her dress shirt. First, her cleavage was revealed, and then her black bra. Leaving her shirt half-opened, Athena turned to the side. The young lawyer undid the button on her skirt, and bent over, allowing it to slide down her legs. The black thong she wore underneath was now exposed, and with her side to Apollo like this, the curvature of her ass was on display.

Apollo was rubbing himself through his pants. Noticing this, and getting a bit aroused, herself, Athena turned to face him once more. Her hands traveled up her thighs, and purposely stroked her crotch to give herself a bit of pleasure, too. Next, Athena unbuttoned the remaining buttons on her shirt, letting it fall gently to the ground behind her. 

Her undergarments remained. With her right hand, she slipped bra strap down the opposite arm. When Athena slipped her arm through the loop of the strap, the bra sagged slightly to the left side, revealing more of her breasts.

Now, the reveal. Athena’s left arm was crossed under her breasts, pushing both them and her bra up. She carefully slipped the strap on her right shoulder down her arm, like she was peeling her bra off. Athena could see Apollo’s hand in his pants.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the door handle turning.

“Shit!” Athena rarely swore, but after being so worked up, the curse just slipped out.. She dashed around the corner to the bathroom, dragging her clothes with her.

“Sorry, I forgot something. Can’t believe I almost forgot this.” It was Mr. Wright’s voice. “...Where’s Athena?”

“…I’m fine! She’s just in the bathroom.” Which wasn’t a lie, Apollo just omitted the part where his coworker was in some skimpy underwear after stripping for him.

“Oh well, I can’t hang around here. See you later.”

“ _And don’t come back!_ ” Widget shrieked.


	29. Double Penetration (Athena/Lynne/Ema)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Double Penetration  
> Additional kinks: Strap-Ons, Anal Penetration

Athena had been dating Lynne ever since she met the detective on a case the two shared. Despite their similarities, Lynne tended to be on the submissive side when it came to sex, but that changed when she brought her sex toys into the mix. Their sessions reached a whole new dimension whenever Lynne brought toys into the bedroom.

Considering that, it didn’t come as a total surprise when one day, Lynne had a proposal for Athena.

“Say, Athena. There’s a detective I know that has some sex toys of her own. I was wondering… what do you think about inviting her to join us for some fun? Her name is Ema. Ema Skye.”

Athena, considering Lynne’s proposal, scratched her cheek when she heard that familiar name. “You mean Detective Skye?”

“You know her?”

“I’ve met her a few times.” Athena paused for a moment, trying to sort out her feelings of uncertainty. “So, you want to have a threesome?”

Lynne smiled. “I’ll let you be in the middle.”

Athena rubbed her neck, smiling bashfully. “Heh, heh, that’s one way to get my interest. Okay, let’s do this.”

* * *

 

“Try to relax, Athena. I’ll help you get ready.”

The three women had gathered in Athena’s bedroom for their night of fun. On the bed and completely nude, Athena rested on her hands and knees. Lynne kneeled behind her, spreading Athena’s ass cheek with her hand. With her other hand, she tenderly inserted her index finger into Athena’s asshole.

“That feels... warm.”

“That’s the lube.” Lynne replied. “Ema says it’s top quality stuff, so we gotta use it.”

“Trust me, it’s good.” Ema, meanwhile, sat nearby with a black strap-on attached to her. She was coating it with the lubrication, and stroking it like a man would stroke his dick. It was shorter and smaller than the red strap-on Lynne would be using. Thankfully, Ema’s would be the one Athena would take anally.

“How’s this?” Lynne slipped in her middle finger, also coated in lube. The warm liquid helped Athena’s tight hole relax and take both of her girlfriend’s fingers without much trouble.

Athena glanced over her shoulder. “It’s weird... but it doesn’t really hurt.”

After Lynne slowly and carefully pumped her two fingers in Athena’s ass several times, they were ready.

The bed was a bustle of movement as the three women shifted around to get into position. Lynne lay on her back, wearing the red strap-on she normally used with Athena. It, too, was coated with the lube Ema brought. Athena straddled Lynne, and slowly lowered herself onto Lynne’s plastic cock. There was the familiar feeling of the toy penetrating Athena’s pussy, as well as the warm lubrication that covered it. Lynne’s hands spread Athena’s ass cheeks, and Ema slowly pushed her own plastic cock into Athena’s asshole. Athena, with her hands on Lynne’s shoulders, had her eyes closed as the toy slid into her ass.

“How does it feel, Athena?” Lynne asked.

“It feels weird. Doesn’t hurt much… and a little good.” It was a sensation Athena had never felt before. Though it wasn’t as smooth as being vaginally penetrated, there was still the thrilling feeling of something filling her.

In addition, the vast excess lube on Ema’s strap-on was dripping down from Athena’s asshole, over her perineum and dripping onto Lynne.

When Ema was deep enough, the detectives began to move. Ema, with her hands gripping Athena’s hips, made light and careful thrusts, while Lynne’s movements pumped her cock deeper into Athena’s pussy. Lynne’s hands were caressing Athena’s body, and the couple shared an open mouth kiss. That warm and wet feeling of her girlfriend’s tongue playing with her own helped Athena relax.

The initial discomfort of anal penetration felt like it had faded away. Soon, Athena was breathing heavily, and then those breaths became pants and moans.

“Oh… So good…!”

Athena didn’t last long, being fucked in both holes. Clutching Lynne beneath her, Athena cried out when she climaxed. Her muscles were clenching around both toys, and for Athena - who had never had an orgasm with a toy in her ass - became acutely aware of the toy filling her asshole at that very moment. A feeling like that was truly exhilarating.

After Athena’s orgasm subsided, Ema pulled out her plastic cock first. Lynne followed after the brunette detective, and Athena rested on top of her. While the two lovers were enveloped in a deep kiss, Ema had removed her strap-on and lay beside Lynne, gently stroking Athena’s arm with her fingers. In Athena’s fatigue, Ema’s presence was an afterthought in her mind. That touch reminded her of the other woman, and she parted from the kiss to smile.

“Thanks, ladies. That was really incredible.”


	30. Leggings (Athena/Apollo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose  
> Additional kinks: Reverse Cowgirl, Office Sex, Clothed Sex, Ripped Clothing

The warmth of the afternoon sun glanced Athena’s orange-red hair through the window. On a day like today, the only clouds in the blue sky were thin white wisps. However, from where Athena was, she couldn’t see the window unless she looked behind her.

Instead, the young defense attorney was taking a little break in the law office she worked in with her lover and coworker, Apollo Justice. Although Phoenix was accepting of their relationship, the two younger lawyers mostly kept their displays of affection to themselves. When it was just the two of them alone, even temporarily, like today, they could be a little more overt.

While Apollo was seated in his chair at his own desk, Athena was straddling his lap, with one leg on either side of the chair. The two were wrapped up in a passionate embrace, the light and wet smacking sounds of their kiss were complemented with the sounds of their giggling.

With Athena’s arms wrapped around Apollo’s neck, and his hands on her lower back, Athena’s breasts were pillowing against Apollo’s chest. That kind of feeling, being so close to her lover, had Athena’s heart fluttering. In addition, by straddling Apollo in this way, Athena’s skirt was riding up her ass, revealing the black leggings she wore underneath.

However, this pair of leggings she was wearing today were a little different. They were her tightest pair, so tight that her skin could barely be seen through the fabric, like a tight pantyhose. And, most significantly, she decided against wearing panties today. Even then, it was still a challenge to put on the leggings. But it would surely be worth it when Apollo discovered this.

Hands covering her ass under her skirt, Apollo was getting very close to uncovering her secret. By now, Athena was becoming horny, and casually rolled her hips. Her crotch, covered by the thin layer of fabric, rubbed against Apollo’s own crotch, and Athena could feel the hardness in his pants. She could feel the electric sensation of the fabric rubbing against her pussy, and she moaned for the first time.

“Athena, you’re not…” Came Apollo’s whisper.

The redhead giggled softly. “That’s right, no panties.” She licked her lips, and with her mind becoming clouded with lust, spoke again without waiting for a response from Apollo. “I wanna show you.”

Athena lifted herself off of Apollo, and quickly turned around to sit in his lap once more, but this time she was facing the same direction that he was. Those larger hands of his roamed her ass more thoroughly this time, and Athena leaned forward, hands on the desk, to show Apollo more.

“Athena,” Apollo murmured in a low voice. “Your ass is amazing.”

The hands caressed Athena’s ass, covered only by her tight leggings. They hugged every curve of her lower body, even outlining the small bulge of her pussy. Apollo’s hands soon found their way between her legs. 

Athena hummed when she felt the fingers stroke her pussy lips, though still covered by her thin leggings. There was a small damp patch there, evidence of her desire and anticipation.

Apollo’s fingers pinched the fabric, and Athena could feel it pulled taut, and then there was the dull snapping sound of fabric tearing. Apollo had torn a small hole in her leggings, large enough to expose her pussy.

Athena turned her head to grin at Apollo, silently urging him to keep going. She heard the sound of a button and zipper being undone, and in a moment his cock stood ready for her. His hands guided Athena down into his lap, inserting his cock into her wet cunt.

She groaned as she lowered onto his cock. It was euphoric, slowly and gradually being penetrated by her lover’s cock, feeling her inner walls part for him. When she was fully seated on his lap, Athena placed her hands on Apollo’s knees, and used both them and her strong legs to raise and lower herself on his length.

She had never ridden Apollo quite like this; within moments she was already panting and moaning. She hung her head and simply focused on moving up and down, fucking Apollo’s cock. Athena was focused not only with riding him, but also with getting this done as soon as possible. There was no knowing when somebody might interrupt them. Apollo was moaning as well, and his hands were on her hips, guiding her movements.The couple were trying their best to keep it down lest they draw attention. But then-

“Oh god, Athena!” It was a partially restrained shout from Apollo, but Athena had no time to think about that. The next thing she knew, his cum released inside of her with a powerful spurt. It was so thick, so warm, that Athena’s lower body went numb just from the feeling. The sensation was enough to push her to own orgasm, and she stopped thrusting, shuddering and clenching around Apollo’s throbbing cock.

At the end of it all, the two lovers were left panting. Athena shakily lifted herself off of Apollo, using the desk for necessary support. She fixed her skirt back to the way it was, covering the hole in her tights and the semen slowly oozing out of her. At least it would stain the leggings, so Athena didn’t have to worry about the liquid rolling down her thigh to where people could see. Still, she had to spend the rest of the day walking around with Apollo’s seed inside of her. She would savor that feeling for the rest of the day.


	31. Anal Sex (Apollo/Athena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31: Anal Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Day 31 allows you to use any combination of previous prompts, I wanted to do anal sex for this one. There is a criminal lack of M/F anal sex in this fandom, and even then, pegging is more common than normal male-on-female anal sex. I'm going to make a contribution to male-on-female anal sex with this final entry.

_Ding._

The sound signalling the arrival of the elevator was something Athena wished could have held off a little longer. The reason being that she was currently locked in a deep and passionate kiss with her boyfriend, Apollo. After leaving the Wright Anything Agency at the end of their shifts, the couple headed to the elevator together, hand in hand. As they waited, they passed the time by making out, which Athena felt could usually last longer.

Leading the way, Athena entered the elevator with Apollo, which was fortunately empty. As it descended to the ground floor Athena leaned against Apollo’s shoulder, who had his hand wrapped around her waist. After a moment of silence between the couple, Apollo spoke up.

“Athena, let’s go to my place.” He sounded slightly timid when he said that. Typically, when they left the office together, they would decide on whose apartment they’d go to and spend the night there, or simply part ways. Though it felt a little unusual to hear Apollo timid when he asked this, Athena didn’t think much of it.

“Mmhm,” Athena hummed affirmatively. When they left the building, they set off for Apollo’s apartment.

* * *

Once the two entered Apollo’s bedroom, Athena tossed her bag in a corner practically reserved for it. They sat side by side on Apollo’s bed.

“Athena, I-“

Apollo was cut off by Athena’s lips pressing against his, kissing hard and passionately. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and after a moment she realized it was rude of her to cut him off like that.

Athena returned from the kiss to see Apollo, blushing with an amused and puzzled expression on his face. “Um…” He rubbed his two pointy bangs.

“Ah! Sorry! I got a little carried away there.” With an apologetic expression on her face, Athena laid a hand on Apollo’s thigh.

“No, I’m glad you’re as feisty as ever, Tiger.” The two lovers shared a smile when Apollo called Athena by her nickname. Still rubbing his bangs, Apollo continued. “Anyway, I was just going to say that I have a proposal.”

Athena tilted her head. “Oh? What’s that?”

“I was going to say, what if we tried anal? I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

Athena’s finger played with her earring as she considered. She had never had anything, not even a finger in her asshole before, although Apollo did sometimes rub it with his thumb when he fucked her from behind. They’ve fucked and made love plenty of times, so if she could do it with Apollo, Athena would be willing to take this step.

“Okay, let’s do it. I’d love it if it was with you,”

Apollo’s demeanor lightened up, like he was breathing a sigh of relief. “Okay, that’s good. I can get ready, then.”

“I’ll take a shower first, alright, sweetie?” Athena leaned forward to plant a kiss on Apollo’s cheek, but Apollo returned that with a second kiss of his own, on her lips. With that, Athena left for the bathroom, keen on what the rest of the night would bring.

 

* * *

 

Athena had opted to take the shower to get herself clean, hoping to avoid any embarrassment when the time came. Fortunately, she hardly had to do much in the way of cleaning, and the shower didn’t take much longer than usual. After brushing and blowdrying her long hair, Athena left the bathroom in only a towel with her hair loose.

She entered Apollo’s bedroom to find the man in only his boxer shorts with a plastic bottle beside him that Athena identified as lube. Those shorts couldn’t hide his painfully obvious erection. Smiling, Athena walked towards Apollo, and once they were close, Apollo leaned in to kiss her. As their tongues pressed on each other, Apollo tugged at Athena’s towel, which silently fell to the floor. Her body was exposed in all of its ravishing nudity.

Athena separated from the kiss, but close enough to rub her nose with Apollo’s and gaze into his eyes. “I’m all ready for you, babe,” she whispered. The redhead sat down next to Apollo on the edge of the bed, who wrapped his arm around Athena’s waist.

“Good. I’m ready, too,” he replied, his voice swimming with lust. “Just lean back for me, okay?”

Athena obeyed, leaving her lying on her back with her legs dangling over the edge of the bed, slightly spread. Her long hair was spread out wildly beneath her. Apollo got up and kneeled between Athena’s legs, and the redhead parted them for her lover. With his hands, Apollo grasped Athena’s hips, and carefully tilted them upward to more easily expose Athena’s asshole.

She heard the satisfying _pop_ of a plastic cap, telling her that Apollo had opened the bottle of lube. He spread one of her ass cheeks, and seconds later she felt the cold liquid on her tight hole. Athena reached around to spread her ass cheeks. “Thanks, Tiger,” Apollo responded with a smile.

Apollo’s finger, thickly coated in the lube, rubbed circles around Athena’s asshole. When the hole was coated in the liquid, Apollo’s finger pressed into it. Athena moaned, and closed her eyes, trying to force herself to relax. In a few moments, her asshole was gradually widened around Apollo’s index finger. It was slightly uncomfortable, but pleasurable in a new and different way.

After it seemed like forever, Apollo’s voice was heard. “Ready Athena? I’m going to put in another finger.”

Athena’s eyes flickered open. “Yeah…”

A second finger entered her, causing Athena to whimper. _Just relax, just relax_ , Athena told herself. Similar to the first finger, there was that uncomfortable feeling, which diminished as she got used to being stretched. Athena moaned as Apollo pumped both fingers into her, slowly and gently.

Apollo left for the nightstand, and in an instant was back with a condom. Athena watched him put it on and coat it with lube while she lay with her hands still spreading her asshole. When those moments filled with anticipation had passed, Athena felt something pressing on her asshole: his cock, hard and lubed. This was it.

“Are you ready, Athena?” Apollo asked.

“Yeah… go slow, please.” _Ready as I’ll ever be_ , Athena add to herself.

She let out a high-pitched gasp when Apollo pushed into her. Athena’s fingers were gripping her spread ass cheeks more tightly, and she could see Apollo slowly moving toward her. She clenched her teeth and groaned when her asshole spread to accommodate her lover’s full girth. And yet, while it was strange and uncomfortable, it never was painful enough to make her want to stop.

By now, Apollo’s cock was about halfway inside of her ass. She could hear those sweet and coarse groans of his all throughout, music to her ears. Athena’s right hand moved between her legs, and was slowly stroking her pussy, giving her some much needed and welcome stimulation. Apollo began to slowly thrust soon after, while Athena was mumbling, “Oh fuck, oh…”

Each thrust tested Athena’s limits, going a little bit faster each time. She didn’t last long, both from playing with her pussy and her tight asshole feeling like it just barely accepted her lover’s cock. With a cry, Athena climaxed, and her muscles clenched all around Apollo’s cock. The feeling of being penetrated felt even more intense. Her teeth were clenched, and a guttural moan escaped her throat.

Amid it all, she could barely hear the hitch in Apollo’s breathing, and his movements stopped. There was the familiar feeling of Apollo’s cock twitching inside of her, even if it was in her asshole this time.

Athena wiped the sweat off of her forehead, and Apollo pulled out, gentle as always. When he did, the feeling of no longer being filled caused a momentary discomfort as her asshole contracted. Then, Apollo’s lips were on Athena’s, who was lying limp on her back, like she was sinking into the mattress.

“That was… wow…” was all Athena could manage to say in that moment. But secretly, she wished it could have lasted just a bit longer. Next time, perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes this work. Thank you very much for reading! I appreciate feedback.


End file.
